


Marichat May 2018 Tumblr Prompts

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, Some mentions of abuse, adopting a cat, chat noir clothing, chat noir merch, hat designs, marinette gets a chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Each story is a result of a Marichat May prompt for 2018.While I'm not currently working on making them into a cohesive story as I'm doing for Adrinette April. I will most likely be incorporating these into other stories or expanding certain prompts at one point in the near future.





	1. Day 1

 

**Today's Prompt: You're injured. Please stay the night. Please.**

 

Chat hated lying to Ladybug, but he couldn’t tell her the truth about his wounds. He couldn’t tell her they hadn’t been the result of the akuma and would heal with a little time. No, he couldn’t tell her how he’d actually gotten them because then, he’d be revealing too much about his civilian life, something she’d strictly forbidden long ago between them.

Now, he was pole vaulting his way home as best he could with the wounds, praying he wouldn’t pass out before he got there or worse, run into his father or his father’s employees. That’s the last thing he wanted at that moment, wanting time to nurse away the anger still burning in his chest at the latest argument they’d had.

He counted the number of rooftops he still had to clear when he missed his landing, tumbling onto a balcony that looked vaguely familiar in his fading conscious state. He tried to stand, but his ankle sent painful shocks to his system, causing him to remain lying on the ground. He could only hope he hadn’t disturbed any of the occupants below him when he’d fallen.

His luck proved him wrong as light spilled onto the balcony from a skylight opening.

“Chat Noir, what are you doing here?”

_Oh, thank goodness! It’s Marinette_ , he thought as he moved to a sitting position, mindful of his ankle. When he felt sure his voice wouldn’t give his pain away, he spoke. “Hey, Marinette, right? I hope I didn’t startle you too much.”

“No, I’m fine, but why are you here? Is there another akuma?”

“No, nothing like that.” He glanced up and saw her skeptical look as she glanced around them for possible danger. “Cat’s honor.”

She quirked a brow, waiting for him to explain himself further. Her arms had crossed over her chest though he couldn’t be certain if she did it out of habit whenever she got angry or if she was feeling the chill in the air.

“I guess I learned the hard way cat’s don’t always land on their feet,” he said, grimacing as his ankle sent another angry pang up his leg. “I was on my way home when I misaimed my landing. I’m truly sorry I bothered you.”

When he made to get up and head on his way, he hissed in pain as he placed pressure on his ankle.

“You’re hurt.” Marinette rose through the skylight and moved toward him before he could offer her any assuring words. She knelt next to him and did her best to examine his ankle through his thick boot, but she soon muttered in frustration.

“I’ll be all right, Marinette.” When she tossed him a skeptical look, he added, “I promise.”

She hummed at this, standing and heading back to her skylight.

He figured she believed him and was heading to bed, but she surprised him when she turned back to him, asking, “Are you coming or not?”

Somehow, he knew better than to question or second-guess her, moving toward the skylight as best he could on his swelling ankle.

She followed behind him and climbed down her loft stairs to rummage through some clothing in her closet while he remained on her bed, watching her in fascination.

When she turned around again, she held several articles of clothing in her hands, which she carried over to her bed and held them up for him.

At his questioning look, she nodded at her small bathroom and said, “Transform back and change into these. I need to check your ankle and any other wounds you may have. I’m not going to have one of Paris’s superheroes die on my watch, you hear me?”

“Yes, princess.”

There went her brow again at the use of a nickname.

Rather than say anything, he did as she commanded, returning to her room a few minutes later. He doubted he’d be able to make it back to her bed, so he settled on her chaise, hoping she wouldn’t guess who he was without his magic suit to cover him any longer. Though, he had to admit her clothing choices had been pretty ingenious as they included a mask, which kept most of his face hidden, while the clothes were the exact opposite of something he’d ever be caught wearing, thanks to his father’s strict standards on his wardrobe.

“Thank you,” he said as she came into view from her room’s trapdoor, carrying an armful of supplies. “You really don’t have to do this, you know?”

“I know, but I want to, Chat. Now, let’s see that ankle.”

She knelt on the floor close to the chaise’s edge, helping him prop his ankle on several pillows she kept for the occasional forts she built in her room.

The swelling of his ankle made him grimace. He doubted he’d be wearing regular shoes for the next several days. The coloring also worried him since his father would no doubt yell about Adrien’s lack of professionalism and care for his body. He couldn’t help the guilt twisting inside him at the thought of disappointing his father yet again, but he knew he couldn’t help that this time.

Marinette kept her fingers light as she inspected the swollen ankle, worrying about a possible fracture. She reassured herself by recalling Chat had walked on it, albeit with extreme care, and figured it would be better within a few days. Picking up the ice pack she brought, she settled it in the center of a towel and wrapped it up to prevent more harm to Chat’s ankle. Satisfied with her work, she placed the pack on his ankle, cringing when he winced in pain.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“It’s okay. I’ve dealt with worse.”

She didn’t say anything as she tended to his ankle a little longer, keeping her eyes averted. She didn’t want him to see the tears that sprang to her eyes upon hearing those words come from him.

When she felt sure she had control of herself again, she turned back to him with a determined smile and said, “Let’s see what other wounds you have.”

“They’re nothing, princess. Don’t worry about them.”

“Chat, show me.”

He hesitated before he pulled the shirt she loaned him up, showing her the various bruises crisscrossing and darkening nicely across his chest and stomach.

“The akuma did this.”

He shook his head.

“Who did this, Chat?”

He gulped, not wanting her to know how weak he was as a civilian. He knew she’d turn away from him once she knew. He wouldn’t blame her, either, but he couldn’t help the hope she wouldn’t as he rasped his answer to her question.

“My father.”

She stared at him for several seconds as emotions flitted across her features.

“That’s it. You’re staying the night.”

“I can’t, Marinette. I’d only put you in danger.”

“I don’t care, Chat.” She looked at the fear and hope in his eyes, fear for her safety yet hope she would let him stay. “Please, Chat. You’re injured. You should stay the night. Please stay.”

He didn’t realize tears were falling down his cheeks until Marinette reached up and wiped them as best she could from his eyes.

He nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything.

He pulled her into a hug, hoping she’d know how much he truly treasured her as a friend and ally. He knew he couldn’t offer her much, but he swore he’d repay her kindness to him somehow, some way.


	2. Day 2

**Today's Prompt: Can I pick, princess?**

 

Marinette scowled at her various sketches as she debated which one to make. She had almost ten designs and she liked them all. _Why couldn’t Adrien look horrible in something for once?_ She smiled though as the thought occurred since she recalled how he’d looked terrible in the derby hat she’d made a couple years back. Unfortunately, the hat wasn’t the problem as much as the feathers she’d used for its construction, never dreaming he’d be allergic to them.

No, she wouldn’t be so thoughtless this time, not wanting to send her crush to the hospital due to an allergic reaction. No, this time, she’d play it smart and stick with materials she knew he could wear easily.

A tapping on her skylight drew her attention away from her dilemma as Chat peeked through, beaming when he caught sight of her.

She waved for him to come in, having kept the latch undone since she knew he’d probably stop by before or after his patrol that night.

“Hey, princess, what you doing?” He sauntered down to her level and leaned over her shoulder. “Wow, these are really good. Which one are you going to make?”

She groaned as she glanced at them again, despairing of ever choosing one. She shook her head, trying to regain her focus and failing miserably as she remained still at a loss. “I don’t know, Chat. I honestly can’t decide.”

He studied each of the hat designs, taking in their differences though they all had the same basic shape. He liked the colors she’d chosen as he wondered aloud, “Who are these for anyway? Secret crush?”

He’d only been teasing as he asked the latter question, but her answer proved more concerning than he thought possible as she said, “Something like that, yeah.”

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” He couldn’t, wouldn’t show his disappointment in her being interested in someone else. He had no rights to her anyways, especially since his feelings remained strong for Ladybug. _Didn’t they?_

“A guy in my class.”

“Well, tell me about him. Maybe I can help you choose then.”

She looked up at him, somewhat surprised by his suggestion, but she shrugged her shoulders as her thoughts turned back to Adrien and his perfect model body. A dreamy look came over her eyes as she started talking. “He’s so sweet, Chat. He sticks up for everyone, even Chloe. He’s a good friend, but I don’t think he sees me as I see him.”

“Is he handsome?” Oh, it hurt to ask that one. The words stuck in his throat, almost refusing to come out, but he needed to know what he stood against in her attention.

“Oh, he’s almost god-like. You’ve probably seen his posters and billboards around town.”

Chat thought hard and could only think of one person, staring at her with incredulous eyes as the revelation hit him. She was talking about him as Adrien, the perfect son of Gabriel Agreste. He almost wished she liked him as Chat instead since he felt more like himself whenever he donned his superhero persona than he ever has as his civilian self.

“I didn’t know you were a fan of Adrien Agreste, princess.”

“I’m not just a fan, Chat. I consider him a friend.” That surprised him since she mainly stuttered around him whenever she was near him. She continued after a few moments, saying, “I just wish I could talk to him without getting so flustered. I’d really like to be more than his friend, you know?”

“Hmm, does he return your feelings?” _What am I doing? I shouldn’t be asking her this._

“I know he likes me as a friend. I just keep hoping, I guess, that someday he’ll really see me. I just want to make him smile all the time. He’s always hiding behind this model smile he does, but sometimes he’ll actually smile for real and it’s just—just amazing. That smile and his happiness are worth it.” She looked down at her sketches again and tried to imagine each of them on Adrien, frowning as the images didn’t come as clearly as she hoped they would.

Chat never thought he’d admit to himself that he didn’t deserve someone like Marinette, but he did at that moment, listening as she cared about his happiness more than her own. He’d never met someone like her, even Ladybug, and he couldn’t help but want to pull Marinette into his arms and hold her there forever, grateful he did have her in his life.

Knowing he couldn’t, he settled for doing the next best thing and asked, “Can I pick, princess?”

When she eyed him for several seconds, he feared she would refuse his offer, wondering how he’d ever get his stomach to unknot itself as he waited. He almost laughed aloud in relief as she finally nodded and shot him a smile that did funny things to his heart and blood pressure.

He looked at each of them individually before he paused at one that caught his attention. If he didn’t know better, the coloring and design looked an awful like the scarf he’d gotten from his father a few birthdays ago. Not wanting to make assumptions, he pulled it from the pile and said, “This one should be perfect.”

“Hmm.” She picked up the sketch and studied it for a while. “I don’t know, Chat. What if he recognizes the pattern and yarn? I made him a scarf once, but a mixup caused him to believe it came from his father instead.”

“Did you tell him the truth?”

She shook her head as her gaze returned to the hat. Her voice dropped to little more than a whisper as she said, “No, I couldn’t take away the happiness he felt. If you’d seen his face when he told people, you wouldn’t want to take that away from him, either.”

“I don’t deserve someone like you,” he said so low she couldn’t possibly hear him. He turned his head away as he considered his next actions as far as Marinette was concerned though he remained adamant about the design as he spoke in a normal voice, “Definitely that one, princess. I’m sure he’ll love it, knowing it came from you.”

“I hope so. Thank you, Chat.” She turned in her chair and hugged him, surprising them both with the show of affection, but she didn’t regret it. In fact, she already had someone else to add to her list of gifts to make, one for a certain black cat who comes to visit her.

 

 

A couple weeks later, she waited outside the school’s doors for Adrien to arrive, smiling as she held the wrapped hat she’d made him for his birthday. The moment has finally arrived and she could only hope Chat hadn’t steered her in the wrong direction.

When the limo pulled up to the curb, she took a deep breath and waited for her crush to emerge, smiling when he caught sight of her and waved. She waved back and prayed she could remember the lines she’d rehearsed for him as she presented him with the hat she’d made.

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien said as he came to her side. “What’s that?”

“A-a gift for your birthday.” She mentally applauded herself for a great job so far. Not wanting to push her luck, she held out the small package.

He took it and unwrapped it with all the care in the world. As the wrapping slowly fell away, he tried to hide the guilty smile in ruining the surprise though he couldn’t say he regretted it as the hat came into view. His eyes widened as another hat came into view, however, one he hadn’t seen in any of her sketches.

He held it up to inspect the black yarn and the cat design she’d made, complete with cat ears and small green pawprints to match the print in his ring.

“I love it, Marinette.” He slipped it on and smiled down at her, proud to wear the Chat-inspired hat with pride. He had no intentions of taking it off if he could help it.

“Oh, no, no, no. That’s the wrong hat.” She tried to swipe it from him, but he moved faster, ducking her hand. When she realized she couldn’t get it, she covered her face with her hands and moaned pitifully. “I can’t believe I mixed them up.”

“What do you mean?” He tried to peek past her hands to see her eyes, wanting some assurance she wasn’t about to cry.

“I made that hat for someone else. I left yours at home. Oh, this can’t be happening.”

Her words came out muffled, but he got the gist. He smiled as he asked, “So, should I be worried about a black cat stealing you away, princess?”

Her muffled groans died as his words filtered through her mind, causing her head to lift away from her hands to stare at him. She wasn’t sure she’d heard him right when he called her princess, but the smirk he gave her looked more than familiar.

“Chat?”

He nodded, hoping she wouldn’t be too mad at him.

When she finally spoke again, she had a determined look in her eye as she pulled him unceremoniously toward an empty room, saying along the way, “You have some explaining to do, kitty.”


	3. Day 3

 

**Maman: We have a surprise for you after school.**

**Marinette: Okay, Maman.**

Fifteen minutes pass and another chime.

**Maman: We adopted a cat.**

**Marinette: What? Why? What happened to no pets ever?**

**Maman: Oh, well, we couldn’t say no to this cat. He’s special, dear.**

**Marinette: Ok?**

**Maman: You’ll see when you get home.**

Marinette couldn’t say she wasn’t curious about this new cat her parents had taken in. She simply couldn’t wrap her mind around them changing their minds about something this huge. Surely, she had to be missing something.

School couldn’t move slower if it tried as Marinette tapped her foot in rapid succession until Alya grabbed her leg to still her, shooting her an agitated look. Marinette whispered her apology though her foot started up within moments again and kept going until the final bell rang for the day.

“I’ll see you later, Alya.” She grabbed her bag and dashed out the door before anyone could stop her, racing across the street to her family’s bakery. “Maman, I’m home.”

She slowed as she neared the stairs, not wanting to accidentally trip and fall as she’d done often in the past. By the time she reached the top landing, she’d calmed down a little and opened the door to their home with less anxiety than she thought she had.

A comforting pat from her purse helped soothe her further though she couldn’t figure out why she was so nervous about meeting this special cat.

Her nerves came back full force, however, when she came into her living room and spotted the cat in question. She didn’t know what to expect, but she knew for certain she hadn’t expected the cat to be one of Paris’s superheroes. What’s more, she didn’t expect him to be lounging in her living room, sipping some hot chocolate his mother had made him.

“What are you doing here?” She strode over to him and demanded.

“Well, your parents invited me down. It seems I wasn’t as quiet as I thought when I came to see you earlier.”

“What did you do, Chat?” Her hand had come up to pinch the bridge of her nose as she tried to understand what he told her. She knew they were close in age, but it didn’t explain why he’d come before twilight when he often stopped by for a visit.

“I, um, I ran away from home.” He didn’t meet her eyes as he confessed, too embarrassed and nervous about her reaction to see it happen firsthand.

“What? Oh, Chat, it got that bad?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment.

Before she could offer him any words of consolation, her parents walked into the room with a tray full of treats for them to share.

“Ah, there’s our girl,” her papa said as he set the tray down and wrapped her up in his large arms. “I see you’ve met our newest addition.”

“I, uh, I have, Papa.”

“Well, he’ll be staying with us for a while. I think it’ll work out wonderfully, don’t you, Sabine? Now, they won’t have to sneak around her room like they’ve been for months.”

Marinette’s cheeks went bright red at their secret being discovered. While she would freely admit there wasn’t anything going on between them besides friendship, she hadn’t wanted her parents knowing she allowed a guy into her room during hours that boys shouldn’t be in her room.

“Maman, Papa, I can explain.”

“I’m sure you can, dear, but don’t worry. We trust you,” her maman said as she gazed at the teens with a knowledge only a mother could have. “Since it’s in the open now, certain rules will be going into effect.”

“Yes, Maman.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Sabine smiled at them, knowing the solution she and Tom had in mind would work out for everyone in the end.

 

 

A few hours later, Marinette pulled Chat into her room, leaving the trap door open as per the agreement with her parents, and asked, “Are you okay?”

He didn’t answer right away but finally managed to admit. “I’ve been better. I really am grateful to you and your family, Marinette.”

“What about your identity? Won’t someone miss you?”

He shook his head, uncaring if his father sent an entire army after him. He refused to go home after the terrible fight they’d had. While his father didn’t agree about Adrien being an adult, Adrien knew he’d reached his legal age and fully intended on making the break as clean as he could from his old life. As for his identity, he hadn’t quite thought that one through when he sought refuge from Marinette earlier.

“Maybe I should show you who I am. You’re bound to find out eventually.”

Marinette didn’t know what to say as she admitted to being curious about the guy behind the mask, but she couldn’t allow him to reveal himself and risk those he loves and cares about, including her parents. She knew her own secret could cause problems for them, and she couldn’t make it worse by bringing Chat into the mix as well.

“Everything okay up here?” Her papa asked as he brought up some laundry for Marinette.

“Yeah, it’s fine, Papa.”

Chat looked at Marinette for a moment before he said, “Well, actually, we were discussing revealing my identity for everyone’s sake.”

“You shouldn’t, Chat. You could put yourself in greater danger.” Marinette grabbed his hand to stop him from saying the words to transform him into his civilian form.

Nothing prepared her for the words that came from her father.

“Oh, don’t worry, son. Your secret will be safe here. We already know who both you and Ladybug are.”

“What?” Marinette didn’t mean to shout, but her surprise was too much to contain. “How do you know who Ladybug is? Chat?”

“Your mother and I aren’t blind.” He didn’t offer anything more as he walked down the steps, leaving the teens to gape at each other.

When she turned back to Chat, she saw a thoughtful expression on his face as he studied her, nearly crying out when she heard him whisper, “I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.”

“Chat, please.”

“M’lady, I’m so glad it’s you.” He reached out for her hand, interlacing their fingers together, as he continued, “Plagg, claws in.”

A flash of green light engulfed Chat as his transformation wore off, leaving a smiling Adrien in his place.

“Well, I’m certainly a lucky cat to have found my home with Lady Luck herself.”

Marinette couldn’t speak for several minutes as her mind tried to wrap around everything she’d learned in the last few hours, but she knew one thing and that one thing couldn’t make her happier than she was at that moment.

“Oh, kitty, I’m so glad you’re home.”


	4. Day 4

 

Today's Prompt: Croissant Murder

 

He couldn’t believe it’d been three months, three long months of excruciating torture since he’d gotten his hands on some of those yummy croissants he loved from Marinette’s bakery. He didn’t know how he’d survived those long months without those flaky pastries yet here he stood outside her skylight, hoping she’d let him in and give him one. He didn’t know if he could survive waiting another night, let alone another minute, without one in his hands. He didn’t want to think what he might be capable of doing if he didn’t get one soon.

Anxious, he tapped harder than he’d meant to on her skylight and waited for her to answer him.

He swore she couldn’t know his desperation with how long she took to answer his knock, almost mewling in his agony of tasting one.

“Chat, it’s late. What’s going on?”

“I’m desperate, princess. Do you mind indulging me for a tiny favor?”

She quirked her brow at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

“I’m dying for a croissant, princess. Please, purrty please, may I have one?”

“Really? You came all this way for a croissant?” Her arms crossed over her chest as she quizzed him, feeling impish as he turned his kitten eyes on her. She could only hope he never learned how well that look actually worked on her, almost as good as Manon’s babydoll eyes.

“Paw-lease, princess. I’m desperate.” His hands came together in front of him in a silent prayer, hoping she wouldn’t tease him too much as she usually did.

Her finger tapping her chin didn’t bode well for him, but she surprised him by laughing at his pathetic pout and gestured for him to follow her inside.

As he settled in her chair, she hurried downstairs to the bakery where her father kept all the day-old goods for donation and pulled out a few croissants, heating them up quickly. She prepared a small plate for him with a few other pastries from the pile, grabbing some extra cookies for Tikki as an afterthought.

When she returned, she found Chat practically kneeling beside her on the floor, groveling as she held the plate of prize croissants.

“My, you’re truly a needy kitten right now, Chat. Have you really been so deprived these past few months?”

“You have no idea, princess,” he said, taking the top croissant and gulping it down in a few bites. He groaned around the large bites as the flaky pastry melted on his tongue and sent him into a nirvana-like state.

She giggled at his antics. “Enlighten me.”

“Hmm?”

“What would you have done if you couldn’t have a croissant tonight?”

He ran his hand through his hair as his nerves calmed from finishing the first croissant. He felt better, but her question gave him pause as he considered how far he’d been willing to go for the pastry.

Lighting upon one idea, he smirked at her. “I’d have howled on your balcony all night.”

“Well, that certainly wouldn’t do, would it? I imagine you’d wake the entire neighborhood doing that. Then, your visits would have to stop.”

He frowned at that, not wanting that to happen. He didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t see Marinette or eat the sweets from her family’s bakery.

“How about sneak into the bakery and steal one then?”

She grinned at him as she said, “Impossible. Papa installed an alarm a couple years back to prevent thieves. You’d have a police record then, which means we could no longer be friends.”

His frown grew though she continued to smirk at him.

“Well, if I could, I would murder someone, but I don’t think you’d associate with me after that, either. Though, I have to admit I was getting pretty desperate.”

“Yeah, I don’t condone croissant murder, kitty, even if we do make the best croissants in Paris.” She sent him a smile as she considered her poor partner and his life if he couldn’t indulge in some sweets now and then. “Well, I’ll be sure to save a few extra whenever you don’t show after a few days. How does that sound?”

“Sounds wonderful, princess. You’re the best. Then, we won’t have to worry about any incidents of croissant murder committed by me in the future.”

She booped his nose even as she shook her head, hiding her smile lest she encourage him more.


	5. Day 5

**Today's Prompt: Yarning for You**

 

“Hey, Marinette, can you help us for a minute please?” Sabine called up from the stairs.

“I’ll be right there, Maman,” Marinette said, turning back to Chat and giving him a frown.

He looked up at her with a shocked expression as she frowned at him. “What’s wrong, princess? Can’t trust your alley cat alone in your room?”

“I trust you, Chat, but I also know what happens when you get bored. I have some expensive yarn I’ve been saving. Please don’t ruin it.” When he nodded, she still felt the need to ask again. “Please.”

“I’ll be fine, princess. Cat’s honor.” He held up two fingers, reminding her of a Boy Scout though she doubted he ever spent a day with the organization based on what she knew of his life.

With one last glance at her yarn stash, she headed downstairs, sending up a small prayer that she wouldn’t be wrong in trusting him with her sewing materials. Besides, she only planned to be gone a few minutes at the most.

What could he possibly do in such a short amount of time?

 

Thirty minutes have passed by the time Marinette returned to her room and got the shock of her life.

“Chat, I trusted you.” She came into her room and inspected the damage around her. Shreds of yarn and even some fabrics she’d hidden lay in ruins, covering almost every surface in her room. She didn’t know whether she should deck the kitty, ban him from her room forever, or sit down and cry. She felt like doing them all as she continued to see the damage he’d done.

“Oh, princess, I’m so sorry. I tried, but I forget how much the cat comes out when I’m transformed. How can I make this up to you?”

“You can’t, Chat. Maybe you should just go, okay? I need to clean up this mess and get ready for school tomorrow.”

“Marinette.”

She held up her hand to stop him from saying anything and pointed to the skylight, not daring to look at him in case the urge to hurt him overwhelmed her at that moment.

He left after a moment’s hesitation, his tail drifting lifelessly behind him as he made his exit.

“Oh, Chat, I can’t believe this.” She sank down in the middle of her room and allowed her grief to take over, looking at ruined yarn she’d spent the past few months saving to buy. She’d planned so many cute projects with it, including a gift for Chat, but now those gifts were destroyed along with the yarn.

When she finally cleaned up the mess, she fell into bed, not willing to listen to Tikki’s comforting words as she eventually found some peace in her dreams.

 

The following morning, she groaned as she heard the familiar tapping on her skylight. Despite not wanting to hurt Chat, she definitely didn’t want to see him after the previous night.

She stretched and stood from her bed to crack open her skylight, expecting the leather-clad hero to be waiting for her with some apology. She didn’t expect to find him conspicuously missing, but a small canvas bag sitting near her.

A quick peek inside had her gasping as she took in the expensive yarn an exact match to the ones he’d destroyed the night before.

She pulled the bag into her room and spilled the contents on her desk, gaping at the sweetness of Chat’s gesture. Her smile slipped as she took in a small envelope that slipped out as well. Her hand grazed the fine parchment, realizing the stationery he used wasn’t cheap either. With a small breath, she picked up the envelope and opened it to see what Chat could possibly have written on the card she felt within.

Her smile returned along with a few tears as she read his apology a few times over. Her gaze kept pausing as she came to the part where he was ‘yarning for her’ and hoped she’d soon forgive him. She forgave the silly cat hero at that moment and hoped she’d get the chance to accept his apology in person later that night.

Inspiration struck her as she dressed for school, forcing her to jot down a few scribbles before she had to dash out of the house or be late for school.

In her spare time, she’d pull out her sketchbook and work on the design that came to mind with the yarn Chat had bought her, hoping she’d get the chance to make something with it before he returned again.

She barely acknowledged her friends at school, not noticing the subdued Adrien sitting in front of her. She hadn’t a clue how much he hated disappointing her and wishing he could seek her out as himself. She had no idea how much he feared she hated him and wouldn’t allow him back ever, losing his first true friend since coming to school.

She missed it all as she rushed home and hurried up to her room so she could put her new yarn to good use. She spent the next couple of hours, lost in her own world of designing and shaping the yarn with her knitting needles until her mother called her down to dinner.

With a smile, she put the scarf she’d made into the top drawer of her desk and headed down for dinner with her parents, feeling lighter than she had in the past two days.

An hour later, she returned to her room and glanced up at the skylight, wondering if Chat would be stopping by or if he planned on staying away from her.

Not wanting to miss him if he did stop by, she grabbed up the scarf, placing it back in the canvas bag Chat brought her, and hurried to her skylight and onto her balcony, sitting on her lounge chair to wait for him.

She didn’t have to wait long.

“Hello, princess.”

“Oh, Chat, there you are.” She turned and smiled at him, noticing another bag in his hand.

He didn’t respond for several minutes as he feared saying the wrong thing, remaining where he stood far longer than he probably needed to, but he didn’t want to hear her reject him if he moved closer.

“Come here. I have something for you.” She gestured for him to join her on the lounge chair, giving him a soft smile.

He sat on the edge, furthest away from her, as he asked, “Are you still mad at me?”

She shook her head at him, holding up the bag for him.

He frowned at the bag, unsure what she wanted from him.

She giggled. “Take it, kitty.”

His frown didn’t go away as he set the other bag in his hand down and took the bag in hers, wondering if he’d gotten the wrong yarn or if she was planning on telling him to leave her alone forever. He didn’t think he could handle either option at that point, not wanting to disappoint her as he’s disappointed his father his entire life.

“Well, open it.” She pushed the bag closer to him.

With a noticeable gulp, he did as she asked and found himself speechless as he took in the scarf waiting for him.

“Do you like it?”

He pulled it out with gentle fingers, mindful of his claws and inspected the black scarf with green eyes and paw prints on both ends. He hadn’t expected her to make him something from the yarn he replaced. He doubted he could find the words to express how much the gift meant to him.

He nodded. When he felt sure of himself, he whispered, “Thank you, princess. I will treasure it forever.”

She beamed at him and pointed at the bag he brought with him.

“I brought you more fabric to replace the pieces I destroyed. I really am sorry for hurting you like that. If you never want to see me again, I’ll understand.”

“You may be an alley cat, Chat, but you’re my alley cat. You don’t have to worry about staying away.” She paused as she considered her words, adding, “Though next time, stay away from my sewing supplies. Got it?”

“Got it.”

He really loved his friend and hoped he never disappointed her again, realizing how much she meant to him and causing him to acknowledge what he’d denied for far too long. He loved her and he’d do anything to make her happy. He really did ‘yarn for her’ and the day he could be with her as more than a friend.


	6. Day 6

**Today's** **Prompt: You carried me bridal-style during an akuma attack and now Paris ships us together.**

 

“Oh, Marinette, it isn’t so bad, is it?” Tikki asked.

The young lady groaned into her pillow as she relived the news coverage on the Ladyblog in her mind once again. She still couldn’t believe the reaction to Chat carrying her like a bride could spark so much interest. It’s not like it was the first time he’d done it or anything, but then, it was the first time where he could be heard, asking her to stay safe and admitting how much she means to him.

She’d been touched by the sentiment, knowing she wanted the same for him despite his superhero status. It had taken a lot longer than she cared to admit, but she’d fallen hard for her partner and not being able to transform right after him saving her had been a blow for her personally and professionally as Ladybug. She’d eventually been able to, but she first had to deal with a few reporters asking such nosy questions about them. By the time she actually joined Chat in the battle, she’d been too angry at the reporters to stick around long, wanting to find a place to hide, to think about what Paris is now fascinated by. She needed to figure out how to deal with Paris shipping her with Chat Noir, not as Ladybug but as Marinette.

“Oh, Tikki, how do I get myself in these situations?”

The kwami simply patted Marinette’s shoulder before zipping away quickly.

A quick glance at the window above her told her why Tikki had fled as two electric green eyes stared back at her.

Leaning up, she unlatched the skylight and beckoned the cat hero into her room, sliding off the loft and into the main part of her room. She needed the distance from him while they had this important yet awkward discussion.

“Hey, princess, I’m glad you’re safe.” Chat sank deeper into her bed though he remained quite visible to her, causing a warmth to spread within her at the image he gave. “I hope the reporters didn’t give you too hard a time.”

“Oh, no, I handled them.” She glanced away from him, too unnerved by his nonchalance to react appropriately if she kept staring at him on her bed. “I think we need to talk though.”

Chat sat up at the serious quality in her tone, moving to sit near the small ladder. While he didn’t think he’d done anything wrong, he couldn’t help but feel like he had, especially when she refused to look at him.

“What’s wrong, princess?”                                                                              

She paused, trying to find the best way to say her next words and groaning when nothing came to mind. With a resigned sigh, she said, “Apparently, we’re the new item of Paris. The reporters wanted to know how long we’ve been dating and other stuff that I couldn’t tell them.”

Chat didn’t say anything for the longest time, too baffled by the information to say anything comforting, much less coherent, at that moment.

When he did finally say something, he told her, “I love Ladybug.”

Utter devastation threatened to send her buckling at the knees, but pure stubbornness kept her upright as she whispered, “I know. I’m really sorry, Chat. I tried to tell them, but they wouldn’t listen. They kept insisting they knew what they saw when you rescued me this morning. It’s not like you could possibly fall for me anyway.”

His gaze met hers with a sharp focus as she spoke those last few words. He frowned at the implication she made about being unlovable, knowing that simply wasn’t the truth.

He barely made a sound as he landed on the floor of her room and came to her side, inching her face towards his. He never wanted her to doubt how truly adorable and cherished she is by her friends, her family, and especially by him. When her eyes met his, he asked, “Did you want me to fall for you, Marinette?”

She stared at him, unable to think of a suitable response without risking her heart in the process.

He smiled, figuring he’d stunned her some, but a new thought came to him unbidden, urging him to ask, “Have you fallen for me?”

A blush stained his cheeks as the words slipped past his lips, wishing he could take them back at that moment as Marinette grew impossibly still next to him.

Silence engulfed them for what felt like an eternity to the teenagers as they grappled with their feelings for the other, wondering if they could admit to those feelings and have them reciprocated. Neither wanted to consider what would happen to their friendship should they discover their attraction was unrequited.

Chat spoke first. “Forget I said anything, princess. It was wrong of me to put you on the spot like that. We’re friends. Friends don’t put each other on the spot.”

Something in Marinette softened at the slight panic she heard in Chat’s voice, sensing his unease and his sensitive nature underneath all the swagger and flirtations he usually presented to her on both sides of the mask. Seeing this side of him only confirmed she had indeed fallen for him, propelling her toward him to place her finger on his lips, stilling the words trying to spew from them.

“Yes, Chat, we’re friends.” She steeled herself for the next part, straightening to her full height as she whispered, “But I’ve fallen harder than I ever imagined possible.”

His arms encased her in a tight embrace as he nuzzled her hair, whispering, “I’ve fallen for you, too, Marinette. You have no idea.”


	7. Day 7

**Today's Prompt: Mari saves Chat.**

 

“Not good. Not good,” Marinette mumbled as she ran behind Alya toward the latest akuma attack. How she managed to become entangled in her friend’s excitement, she’d never know. However, she would always remember the moment they reached the action unfolding on the streets because it was that very moment when her heart nearly tripped over itself.

In front of her, she watched as the aggressive akuma tried to trap Chat in one of its meaty fists, hoping to crush the life from the superhero. Chat, thankfully, seemed aware of this and kept his distance though he didn’t stop taunting the akuma as he drew the villain away from the few courageous civilians watching them. She smiled as Chat weaved and ducked each new attack, but her smile disappeared when the akuma landed a blow to the ground that tripped Chat up, causing him to fall.

At that same moment, the akuma wound up for his next attack, one that would surely put Chat out of commission for quite a while. Chat saw the blow coming and did his best to brace for it, but the blow never came.

A look around the vicinity had Chat shouting, “Mari, what are you doing?”

“Helping you stay alive, you mangy cat. Now, get up and help me.” She weaved through the akuma’s feet and slipped through an alleyway, bringing the akuma’s interested gaze with her and giving Chat enough time to recoup and make his next attack on the distracted villain.

A few minutes later, Ladybug appeared and made quick work of the akuma with her Lucky Charm.

When Paris returned to its normal state after her magical cure unleashed itself, Chat excused himself, forgoing their customary fist bump. He had a princess to find; he had a bone to pick with her.

He found a secluded rooftop and transformed back into civilian form, wanting Plagg recharged and ready for some time spent in the suit. He had every intention of setting Marinette straight after the foolish stunt she pulled despite her noble intention of saving his life. He was the superhero, not her. He couldn’t risk her getting hurt because of him.

Once Plagg finished, Adrien became Chat once again and leaped over the rooftops until he landed on the one he wanted. He restrained himself from pounding on the window, too afraid he’d break it with his rising anger at Marinette’s foolish behavior, and paced around her balcony as he waited for her to come up.

She opened the skylight a minute later and sent him a smile as a greeting upon seeing him though the smile died as she took in his agitated state.

“Chat?”

“How could you be so reckless? So stupid? Marinette, you could’ve been hurt today. What if you’d been hurt?”

“I’m fine, Chat. See?” She did a small twirl to show him no damage had been done, but it did little to slow his anger or still the frantic beating of his heart.

“Why would you do something like that? You’re not Ladybug. You’re not a superhero, princess.”

She gaped at him as new words of anger formed within her, but she didn’t get a chance to say them as Chat wasn’t done.

“What would have happened if you’d gotten hurt? Did you think about that? How would your parents react? Alya? Nino? Me? We can’t lose you, Mari. You mean too much.” He hid his face from her then, not wanting her to see the tears that had suddenly sprung to his eyes upon voicing his worst fear come true. No, he wouldn’t survive without her in his life.

A soft hand touched his shoulder, bringing him back to face her.

She smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. “I’m sorry, Chaton. I’m so sorry. I never meant to make you worry. I just couldn’t let you get hurt. You mean a lot to me, too.”

His arms wrapped around her and squeezed as his emotions threatened to engulf him, forcing him into a darkness he never wanted to experience again. He didn’t want to live in a world without his mother and without Marinette. It’d been tough losing his mother, but losing Marinette would probably end him. He just knew it.

“Promise me next time, it’s Chat saves Mari, his princess. It can’t be the other way around.”

“I promise, Chaton. I promise,” she whispered into his chest, silently adding that she’d try, knowing she may have to break that promise again one day.


	8. Day 8

**Today's Prompt: Kitty kisses.**

 

Marinette woke slowly one rainy morning to the soft nuzzling of her nose with another’s. She thought she might still be asleep as the soft purring followed with each swipe of the other nose against hers. She smiled as she considered her sweet kitty being so cuddly after a rough night with the howling rain and thunderclaps overhead.

“Hmm, someone needs attention, huh?” She lifted her hand to the kitten’s soft hair, knowing the right spots to make the purr deepen.

“Always from you, princess,” Chat whispered as he curled closer to her, not wanting to admit how much he truly hated the sound of thunder, especially in the dead of night.

Marinette’s eyes popped open as she realized she wasn’t petting a sweet kitten but her partner’s mess of silky tresses, near his faux ears.

“Chat, what are you doing?” She moved to sit up, causing her elbow to smack into his jaw in her haste to put some distance between them.

Backing up several inches and rubbing his jaw, Chat stared at her in horror as he realized she hadn’t been awake when she’d started the cuddling session with him. He never meant to overstep her boundaries and can’t believe how easy it’d been to nuzzle her, offering her little kitty kisses when she’d hummed her approval in her now-realized dream state.

“I should go. I’m sorry, princess. I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I promise I won’t bother you again.” He moved toward her skylight, intent on making his escape before she could tell him how much she hated him and hoped to never see him again. He didn’t think he’d survive hearing that from her after all she’d become to him over the last few months.

A swift tug on his tail had him flopping back onto the bed, causing him to grunt as he connected with the bed.

“Wait, Chaton. Don’t go.” She fiddled with her hair as she realized what she’d done, unsure how to proceed after getting him back into her room. Grasping at straws, she asked, “Would you like some breakfast?”

He smirked at her, his unease fading in light of hers. He still didn’t know how to make it up for pushing himself on her even if he’d been half-asleep himself, but he felt almost sure she didn’t hate him enough to send him away.

“Breakfast sounds nice, princess.”

She nodded, climbing from her loft to the trapdoor below and disappearing from sight for the next few minutes. When she came back a few minutes later, she looked calmer as she carried a heavily-loaded tray with all types of goodies for them to share.

“Thank you,” he said as he hopped down, landing with the softest thud she’d ever heard. He caught her looking at him as he landed, grinning as he saw the question in her eyes. “It helps to have some cat qualities at times, especially when I’m visiting my favorite person. Keeps others from knowing I’m here.”

“Are you constantly hiding where you are, Chat?”

“Not really. I’m usually monitored pretty close, but sometimes I can sneak away. I live for those times.”

“Where else do you go besides here? Any other princesses claimed your attention?”

“Nope. Just you. In fact, you’re really the only friend I have as Chat besides Ladybug.”

She stared at this new bit, wondering if he knew how sad that sounded though she only had him when she donned her superego as well. She didn’t know much about Chat’s home life, but she doubted he had a great one from the small bits she’s learned the last few years.

“What about friends when you’re not Chat?” She shouldn’t be asking, but she was worried about him and wanted to know he had some form of support outside his home life.

“I have a few close ones. They mean a lot to me, you know? I’ve been sheltered most of my life. I didn’t even attend public school until a couple years ago.” He grabbed up a pastry and stuffed it into his mouth before he could reveal anything else to her. He couldn’t believe how easy she was to talk to, especially since she still stuttered around him as Adrien on a regular basis. He’d wanted to see the Marinette everyone else saw and he’d finally managed to see her. He just didn’t count on falling hard for her, which was what got him into the mess he had with his kitten kisses and need for cuddles.

“I know someone like that.” She wasn’t facing him as she spoke, causing her to miss the panicked look that crossed his face. “He seems so lonely at times, you know? He’s the sweetest guy, but he’s so restricted by his father’s absurd standards. Is it like that for you, too?”

Chat nodded, not trusting his voice as he realized she saw more of him as Adrien than most have ever seen. He wondered how she’d gotten so perceptive, but then, she’d always been fairly observant of others, doing her best to bring a smile to their face through one of her parents’ baked goods or her own talent in eliciting happiness wherever she went.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t see her approach him or notice how close she’d gotten before awareness of her warmth seeped into him. He glanced down at her and saw the sadness in her eyes as she regarded him for several beats of his increasing heart rate.

“Oh, Chaton, I’m so sorry,” she whispered, raising onto her tiptoes and rubbing her nose with his. She smiled when his breath hitched though he soon returned her affection with some of his own. “I’ll always be your friend. If you need a place to stay or more kitty kisses, you know where to come, okay?”

“Thank you, princess.”


	9. Day 9

Today's Prompt: Belt tail.

 

“Hey, princess,” a familiar voice called out as he landed a few feet from her lounge chair. A frown marred his features as he took in her furious sketching, her hand a practical blur even for his enhanced eyesight. “If you’re busy, I can come back some other time.”

Marinette spared him a quick glance and a soft smile as she continued sketching out her latest design.

“Sit, Chaton. I’m almost done.” A few more flicks of her wrist and she let out a loud breath, smiling at the finished design she held in her hands. “It’s finally finished.”

“May I see it?”

She held out her sketchpad, only too happy to show him her latest design since he was the inspiration behind it. She wondered if he would like the way she’d incorporated the different elements of his suit from his ears and mask to his boots and baton.

“This is amazing, Marinette, but where’s my tail?”

“Oh?” She took back the pad and looked over her design, realizing she had indeed forgotten his tail. She looked down at the softly swishing piece of leather belt, a small frown as she considered how to include it in her design along with his other elements. “Does it have a functional use?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure though I feel more balanced with it attached than I do when it isn’t. It can move on its own at times, usually when I’m having strong emotions, and I’ve also been able to partially control it though it’s harder than it looks.” He picked up his tail and held it out to her for inspection, smiling softly when the tail proved his point in having its own mind.

She giggled as it swished despite being somewhat restrained.

“Hmm, very interesting. I didn’t know it had such personality. Here I thought it was just a belt strapped to another and made to look like a tail, but you have an actual tail. It’s almost too adorable, Chaton.” She smiled at the reddening his face and neck took on at her assessment of his tail, making her wonder if she should have a little more fun with his discomfort. Deciding to try her luck, she added, “I wonder what it does when you’re near someone you like.”

“Oh, uh, it hasn’t done really anything much.” His face took on a deeper red color, his neck working fast to keep up along with his human ears.

“I wonder if Ladybug would say the same thing.”

“Let’s not bother her, shall we? I’d rather she not know I can’t control my tail when she’s around.”

“So, your tail is as flirtatious as you, huh? Interesting.”

“Oh, no, that’s not what I meant.” He covered his face with his hands, not wanting her to see how much that thought bothered him. He only flirted with Ladybug because she meant the world to him, not because he just wanted to flirt with a pretty woman.

With his hands covering his face, he missed how his tail had swished closer to Marinette to wrap around her leg, causing her to wonder what it meant. She knew he saw her as a friend as she did him, but sometimes she caught a weird look in his eye when she found him watching her as she drew. Rather than disentangle his tail, she left it alone, hoping he wouldn’t notice as inspiration struck her again with her design.

With deft fingers, she picked up her sketchpad and quickly added in Chat’s tail, allowing the tail to trail down the pant leg she’d designed, wrapping around the model’s leg as if it was meant to do that. She drew the tail’s end around the model’s ankle though Chat’s had stopped around her upper calf due to their height difference.

“Well, Chaton, I think you’ll find I found the perfect place to fit your tail in my design.” She held out her pad to show him, smiling as his hands left his face.

He took the pad from her, his hands slightly shaking as he took in her modifications. He happened to glance down and catch his tail’s whereabouts, his face reddening even more. He didn’t think his face would survive much more as he handed her back her pad, removed his tail from her leg, and made some non-sensical excuse before vaulting away from her balcony.

As she watched him go, she smiled as she considered how her favorite cat had become her best friend and maybe something more if his tail proved anything.


	10. Day 10

Today's Prompt: Catnip.

 

A loud giggle coming from her balcony had Marinette sprinting up her loft to her skylight. As she lifted the window up, she peeked out, not wanting to alert anyone she was present in case it was someone up to no good. However, her eyes landed upon a black mass lying on the floor, giggling at something only he could see. She didn’t know what had happened, but she feared an akuma might be responsible. As such, she knew enough about the hits Chat had taken over the years to proceed with caution.

Crawling onto her balcony, she asked, “What’s going on, Chat? Why are you here?”

Still giggling, he lifted his head enough to see her before dropping back to the ground with a soft thud and a stifled grunt from the impact.

“Chat, is there an akuma?”

He shook his head, his giggles quietening down.

He moved his body until he could remain in his current position on the ground but could see her without risking another injury to his head.

“No akuma. You’re safe in your tower, princess.”

“Okay,” she said slowly, trying to process this distinct change in his personality. “So, what’s got you so giddy today?”

“I found this delectable plant and couldn’t help trying it out.” He held up the small, leafy plant for her to see though he retracted it from her reach when she went to take it.

She didn’t need much time to realize what he held. Her surprise and worry collided as she glanced around at the twilight gathering around him, praying none of her neighbors spotted him prior to landing on her balcony. She didn’t need that kind of attention when she had bigger problems at the moment.

“Chat, that’s catnip. You’re high. Put it down now.” She leaned over him and wrestled the plant from his hands, intent on getting it out of his reach. She struggled with him as he fought her, but in the end, she used her knowledge of his weaknesses against him, gaining the prize catnip from his reach and tossing it over the railing.

“No, why, Mari?”

“Inside, Chat, now. I can’t have my neighbors spying on you. You can sober up in my room.” She pointed to the skylight in emphasis, making sure he understood she wasn’t going to argue with him.

He pouted but did as she commanded, knowing he shouldn’t anger his princess since her temper could rival Ladybug’s on a normal day.

Inside her room, he crawled from her loft and settled on her chaise, kneading the plush fabric under his claws though he took care not to damage the fabric. Soon, he found a comfortable position where he could watch her as she worked. He enjoyed watching her work though he really wanted cuddles after eating as much catnip as he had.

“Purrincess, come here.” He beckoned her with a lazy motion of his wrist, doing his best not to giggle in satisfaction as she settled next to him after a moment’s hesitation. The giggle soon turned into a deep purr as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“The things I do for you, kitty.” Her voice came out in a whisper against his hair. She moved closer, knowing he liked wrapping himself around her whenever he felt out of sorts. Her fingers continued their ministrations as he purred against her shoulder.

“You’re too good to me, purrincess. It’s why I like you so much. I may even love you.” His words came out muffled as he sank deeper into the chaise and his lips ghosted over the junction of her shoulder and neck.

Marinette stiffened at his confession, not sure she’d heard him correctly. It didn’t help he’d started nuzzling her neck, seeking her warmth and scent. She tried to pry him away enough to see if he spoke the truth, but he remained stubborn in his pursuit of cuddles.

“What about Ladybug? I thought you loved her.”

He didn’t say anything as he rubbed her shoulder with a little more gusto. When he did finally speak, he said, “I do love her. She’s my partner and I’ll always care for her, but she’s not you.”

Marinette didn’t know what to say, deciding to remain silent about his wrong assertion. She knew they’d eventually be free to reveal their identities, but that time wasn’t then. Rather than force it, she kept her fingers busy with his hair, scratching his fake cat ears now and again, knowing he secretly loved it.

“Mari, do you think you could ever love this tomcat?”

“What do you mean, kitty?”

“I know you’re in love with your classmate, but you also admitted he’s out of your league. So, I was wondering if I’m in your league and if you could ever see me as you see him.”

She tried to tilt his head so she could see his eyes, but his stubborn proved greater than her willpower as he kept himself firmly lodged between her shoulder and neck.

“Look at me, Chat.” She gripped his chin with her fingers and propelled him upward with some success. When his eyes met hers, she gasped as she saw the raw aching in them, the sadness calling out to her about his loneliness and need. “Oh, Chat, of course, I could love you. I already do. You’re my best friend.”

“What about your classmate?”

“Oh, Adrien? He’ll always remain special to me, but he’ll never see me as anything more than a friend. It hurt for the longest time, but it’s gotten better. A certain tomcat made sure of it with his frequent visits,” she said, smiling gently down at him. Without thinking about it, she pressed her lips to his forehead, drawing comfort in his warm skin and his unique scent.

“Thank you, Mari, for loving me.” He lowered his head, content to lie in her arms until the catnip left his system. “Adrien is a fool for not seeing how wonderful you are.”

Another kiss on his forehead had him purring as he fell into a light sleep, secure in his knowledge of her feelings for him and knowing he’d never give her a reason to send him away. As for his civilian self, he had a lot of work ahead if he wanted to win her on both sides of his mask, but he knew he’d be up for the challenge.


	11. Day 11

Today's Prompt: Are you doodling Chat Noir???

 

Marinette never thought she’d wake up early one day before school and actually make her way to class with time to spare. Her life had been crazy for so long with her school work, occasional sewing commissions and projects, and her gig as one of Paris’s superheroes. No, she never considered the time she’d have to herself as she settled in her seat within her morning class, content to wait for others to join her.

As she waited, she pulled out her sketchpad and let her mind wander while she doodled on a fresh page. She drifted back to her previous evening spent with her feline partner and his penchant for awful puns though she secretly hid her smiles each time he said one. In her hand, her pen flew over the page, leaving several likenesses of Chat and his silliness.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear someone enter the classroom and approach her. When the person spoke, she jumped so hard that she nearly landed on the floor next to her bag.

“Oh, Adrien, you startled me.”

“I’m sorry, Mari, but I couldn’t help but see what you were doing. Are you really doodling Chat Noir?”

She glanced down at her sketchpad as she resumed her seat, grimacing at being caught and wondering how she could get herself out of this potentially sticky situation. Not wanting to lie, she settled for the truth, saying, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“He’s pretty cool, huh?”

In a quieter voice as she recalled the previous evening again, she said, “Yeah, he is.”

“Do you know him?”

She looked up at Adrien and saw the intense look in his eyes, frowning at it. She couldn’t be sure why he cared so much when he didn’t seem interested in her at all. She also knew for a fact he liked Ladybug better, but then, he didn’t really know Chat well, did he? She had the vague impression the two would actually hit it as friends if they ever met and hung out like she did with Chat.

“Can you keep a secret?”

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

“I’m serious, Adrien. This can’t go beyond us.”

“I swear, Mari, I won’t tell a soul.”

She hesitated, hoping Chat wouldn’t be too angry at her for revealing this information to her crush. She also hoped Adrien wouldn’t think her to finicky when her heart still remained true to him despite all the visits she’s gotten from the leather-clad hero.

“We’re friends. He comes to visit every so often and we hang out.”

“Really? Hmm, does Ladybug know? I’m sure superheroes shouldn’t be hanging out civilians.” His brows rose until his bangs hid them and his eyes widened as he considered her answer. He couldn’t exactly tell her the truth about his secret identity when he’d sworn to keep it secret to Plagg and Ladybug from the beginning. Though, he was curious as to how she felt about him visiting her, never quite finding the courage to ask whenever he came to see her as Chat.

“I think she does, but she hasn’t said anything to him about it. He seems pretty lonely, you know? He acts like the biggest flirt, but he’s really sweet underneath it all. He’s helped me a lot since he started visiting me. I still wonder at times why he chose me though when there are so many other girls in Paris.”

“Because you’re you, Marinette. Only a blind fool wouldn’t see how amazing you are.” His hand touched hers as he spoke though the touch didn’t last long in fear of offending her. He wanted more, but he didn’t have that right as Adrien and he wouldn’t push where his attentions weren’t wanted.

“Th-thank you, Adrien,” she said, blushing as his compliment warmed her as much as embarrassed her. Her hand tingled where his had been moments earlier. As she considered what he said, she considered his words, wondering if he was one of those blind fools or if he did know but didn’t care about her in that way. Great friends, sure, but could he ever want more with her like she did with him?

“I hope Chat Noir knows how lucky he is, you know?”

“Why is that?”

“Because you’re a true lady, Marinette, and a true friend.” He turned away from her before he could say more, not wanting to accidentally give himself away. He couldn’t tell her how much she meant to him as Adrien, but he could as Chat. He promised to make sure she knew later that night before he went on patrol. If there was ever a lady he wouldn’t mind calling his own besides Ladybug, it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


	12. Day 12

Today's Prompt: Touch starved.

 

Never once in her life did she ever believe she’d adopt a stray cat, especially one that also formed part of Paris’s superhero duo. No, she’d always thought she would one day own a hamster or two along with three kids with her ultimate crush, Adrien Agreste. Nowhere in her dreams did she picture Chat Noir and his cringe-worthy puns.

While she never considered him as part of her present or future, she had to admit his presence didn’t irk her as much as she thought it would. In fact, she could almost admit to herself how much she’s come to care about her secret partner. His visits had become welcome as he helped her with her homework when she needed it, watched movies with her, played some of her favorite video games, or even watched as she worked on one sewing project or another.

At that moment, he reclined on her chaise lounge as she put the final pin in the hem of a dress she’d started making for Alya as a birthday present.

She’d needed the distraction after the day she’d had. It had only gone from bad to worse as she showed up late for class, got detention for her tardiness, faced an especially difficult akuma, and had Chloe try and bully her for some miserable reason. She’d gone home and went straight to work, hoping the feel of the fabric she’d bought for Alya’s dress would soothe her. Sewing usually helped, but it wasn’t at that moment.

Turning her head, she glanced down at Chat, noticing for the first time how tired he looked. She couldn’t help but reprimand herself for being an awful friend. She should have seen it the moment he arrived, but he kept his feelings closely guarded as superheroes tend to do from her own experience.

“Hey, kitty, would you mind some company?”

“Always, princess.” He moved over, allowing her enough to space to settle against him. His arm went around her readily to keep her on the chaise since both of them had grown considerably since they’d first started sharing the chaise. “Comfy?”

“Not quite,” she said as she brought her hands up to his hair and began running her fingers through it. “Now, it’s better.”

Chat purred as she continued her ministrations, putting him into a relaxed enough state to fall asleep if he didn’t take care.

She smiled at her handiwork and his purring, feeling her own worries and stress ebb away as he continued to purr next to her. She never thought not touching him would cause such distress in her system and wondered if he felt the same way. She had no intention of pushing the boundaries of their friendship since her heart remained with her crush, but she wanted Chat to know he could always come to her for cuddles if he needed them. She wanted to be his safe harbor when life became too stormy for him.

“Princess, would it be okay if I stayed tonight?”

“Is everything okay at home?”

“It’s about the same, but I’ve been feeling a little touch starved lately.”

She didn’t say anything for several minutes as she considered his words and the possible shift in their friendship if she allowed him to stay. As she pondered the implications and the possible ramifications if her parents discovered Chat in her room, she almost told him no, but the slow death of his purr changed her mind as he tensed, waiting for her to reject him.

“I’ve been feeling a little touch starved myself, kitty. You can stay if you’d like.”

He slowly relaxed as he comprehended her words and realized she wasn’t sending him away.

“Thank you, princess. I’ll be on best behavior. Cat’s honor.”

She giggled at that, knowing his honor wasn’t always true as she recalled a few incidents with her yarn and fabric stashes.

Her hand found one of his favorite spots and scratched him softly with her nails, loving the renewed purring as she accomplished her goal.

“I’m holding you to your word, kitty.” After adjusting her position so she could see his face better, she spoke in a softer voice, asking, “Are you ready to turn in or would you like to stay here a bit longer?”

“Let’s stay here a bit longer. I’m not ready to let you go yet.”

Her heart tripped at this, but she quickly brushed it aside, believing he meant it in the most platonic way possible.

“Okay, kitty, here we stay.”

There they stayed the entire night, falling asleep curled in each other’s arms and finding peace at the end of the day.


	13. Day 13

Today' Prompt: Nightmares.

 

When the nightmares had first started, Adrien had done all he could think to do except escaping from his room and finding his peace in nightly runs as Chat. However, those proved the only ways to chase his demons away enough to find some sleep though that had begun taking a toll on him. He’d started falling asleep in class and caused such concern that his teacher had contacted his father. Having his father’s disappointment only made him more careful in his nightly escapades since his father hadn’t cared about the reasons behind his nightmares, only that he’d looked bad in front of others.

His friends tried to help, but he couldn’t tell them enough to do any good. It’s not like he could just tell them his secret identity, which was the main source of his nightmares. No, he’d never hear the end of it from Ladybug since he not only revealed himself but he put his friends in danger. He couldn’t do that to them after all they’ve done for him in the past few years. He’d figure it out. He always did.

“Hey, Adrien, if you ever need to talk, I’m here,” Marinette said as he moved toward the limo waiting for him.

“Thanks. I’ll be fine.” With that, he closed the door and watched her as the limo drove away. Her words stuck with him though, which was what eventually brought him to her balcony during his nightly runs.

He’d ensure she slept peacefully before he settled in the lounge chair on her balcony, having placed it near her skylight so he could see her. After watching her sleep for a few minutes, he felt the stress ease from his body and he soon fell asleep, waking again in the early morning hours.

He glanced around, surprised he’d fallen asleep and how well he’d slept, though he swore he wouldn’t do it again. He didn’t have Marinette’s permission for one. He couldn’t sleep on her roof indefinitely since winter would soon be upon them, keeping him from sleeping outside.

He kept his vow until that night when he sprinted across the rooftops, landing on her balcony again minutes later. He watched her again for a few minutes, allowing sleep to pull him under again and finding peace as he slept under the cloudy sky with Marinette sleeping right below him.

He continued this pattern for the next few weeks, always keeping to his routine since he never seemed to bother anyone. He just hadn’t counted on a nightmare finding him within his new sanctuary and having Marinette discover him on her balcony late one night.

“Chat, wake up. It’s just a bad dream. It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” She ran her hand over his arm, doing her best to soothe him as he writhed beneath her, still caught in the nightmare’s tendrils. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

“Princess?” He blinked his eyes several times, trying to clear the visions of his nightmares and focus on the young woman sitting in front of him.

“Yes, it’s me, Chat. Are you okay?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice as embarrassment flooded him at being caught.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head, not wanting to burden her with his problems.

“It’s pretty chilly tonight. Come inside and get warm. We can’t have you catching a cold, can we?”

“No thanks, princess. I’ll just head home.”

She turned to him then and frowned, her eyes taking on a determined gleam as she said, “Chat Noir, get in my room this instant. You’re anything but fine. You’ve been sleeping on my balcony for weeks.”

She pointed at her skylight and glared at him, daring him to defy her.

With a guilty expression, he slumped to the skylight and dropped onto her bed with little more than a soft thud, moving so she could come inside herself.

She didn’t say anything as she settled back against her cat pillow and held out her arms for him to come to her.

He didn’t hesitate to crawl over to her, curling around her and allowing her to comfort him as he’d needed since the nightmares started.

“Silly kitty,” she whispered into his hair as she ran comforting hands over his shoulders, arm, and back. “You should have woken me that first night. I would’ve let you in. You can talk to me about anything, even what’s bothering you enough to send you out at such a late hour.”

“I don’t have that right, princess. You deserve to have all the peaceful sleep you can get.”

“Hmm, that’s been a little hard lately,” she said, fighting the urge to giggle as she added, “I knew you could purr, but I had no idea you snored.”

“I don’t snore,” he said, tilting his head to send her glare, but doubt crept in enough, forcing him to ask, “Do I?”

Taking pity on him, she nodded her head once before resuming her comforting strokes until he fairly purred beneath her fingers. She kept on comforting him until he fell asleep in her arms a couple minutes later. Her hands never left him as she also succumbed sometime after him.

She knew enough about nightmares, having had her own after becoming Ladybug, to know Chat needed her more than ever. Good thing she had no other place she’d rather be than in her room, holding him as he slept.


	14. Day 14

Today's Prompt: I told you it was a bad idea to do that.

 

“Oh, wow, this is amazing,” Marinette said, her eyes widening at the view below them. Standing on a beam of the Eiffel Tower wasn’t anything new to her, but she hadn’t ever done as her civilian self, knowing any mistake on her part would send her plunging to the ground. A heady feeling surrounded her, reminding her she only had Chat to keep her safe since she’d left Tikki back in her room.

“It certainly is. Ladybug and I come here a lot after patrols. It’s nice to see the city up here.” Chat glanced down at her as she remained in his arms. He smiled as he caught the awe in her eyes and wondered why he hadn’t brought her before.

When she stepped away from him to get a better view away from the safety of his arms, he remembered exactly why he never brought her there. Fear slammed into him as she teetered at one point as she made her way to the beam’s center. He wanted to reach out and pull her back to him. The idea of her falling hurt him more than he could imagine possible.

“Princess, what are you doing?”

“I want to see what you see. I’ll be careful, I promise.” She kept her word as she placed each foot in front of the other with extreme care, knowing her clumsiness could strike at any point and send her hurtling to her death. When she reached the other side, she turned to him with a huge grin on her face and took a look around before she started her journey back to him.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea. Better not tempt fate,” he said, starting toward her.

She waved him away, feeling sure she could make it back to him without any mishaps. She wasn’t Ladybug for nothing though he didn’t have a clue nor would she give him one. With step she took, her smile grew wider until she reached the halfway mark again.

Her luck went sideways as her foot caught on a small protruding bolt in the beam’s framework, sending her arms out in large circles as she tried to keep her balance. She almost had herself righted when she felt a solid warmth snatch her from the beam and propelled her through the air. She didn’t touch the ground again until she stood on the solid surface of her balcony. The solid warmth didn’t leave her either. It actually remained tightly wrapped around her and shook.

“Chat?” she asked worriedly as his grip tightened around her and his shaking increased.

“I told you it was a bad idea to do that. God, Marinette, you could have fallen. Don’t do that to me again.”

She paused as she considered his words, recalling him mentioning how he’s lost a few people he loved in the past. Completely chagrined for not remembering sooner, she pulled him closer as she whispered in a rough voice, “Oh, kitty, I’m so sorry. How could I be so forgetful? I’ll never do it again. I promise.”

He shook for several minutes more as he worked hard to calm his pounding heart and the fear choking the air from his lungs.

“I can’t lose you.”

“I know, kitty. You won’t ever lose me, you hear me?” She turned her face into his shoulder, tilting until she could place a gentle kiss on the exposed skin of his neck as a means to comfort him. “I’m stronger than I look.”

When he finally let her go, he kept her hand, unable to completely break contact for fear she might disappear.

Together, they settled in her lounge chair and watched the Eiffel Tower and the horizon for a few hours, content to share the safe space they’d created on her balcony.

“This is really my favorite spot in all of Paris. I may have the Tower with Ladybug, but this is where I feel most like I’ve come home. Here with you.” He pressed a kiss to her temple and fell silent, not expecting her to say or do anything. He just wanted her to know without any expectations or demands for more from her.

She surprised him when she whispered, “It’s my favorite spot, too, kitty. Here with you.”


	15. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the inspiration for the [Cat Necklace](https://petclever.net/products/yinyang-cat-pendant-necklace) Chat buys for Marinette. 
> 
> I imagine his will be more expensive with nicer materials to use, but the image and sentiment will remain the same.

Today's Prompt: Ridiculous romantic gestures

 

Two weeks before Valentine’s Day, Marinette had gotten a visit from Chat. They talked for a couple hours about this and that as she worked hard on her latest design. When talk of Valentine’s Day came up, she couldn’t help but tell him her hopes of finally having a Valentine to share the day with. She’d been pining for a guy for the past few years. Nothing came of it. This year, she hoped it’d be different. She planned for it to be different this time.

“So, who’s the lucky guy, purrincess?”

“A guy in my class.”

“Hmm. Anyone I know, perhaps?”

“Doubtful.” She continued pinning the hem of her new dress. When she glanced at the hero, she saw the slight frown on his face, wondering what could’ve caused it. Deciding to tell him in the hopes of easing his troubled mind, she said, “Adrien.”

Her answer didn’t seem to help though as Chat sputtered and quickly made his escape from her room.

She watched him go with a look of utter confusion as she wondered what she’d said to turn him away so quickly. She hadn’t meant to upset him, but she couldn’t tell him either how her feelings for him had begun to change. His visits had come to mean more to her than he could ever know. She doubted they could work when he loved Ladybug so much and she wasn’t a superhero as far as he knew. No, she’d decided long ago to keep her feelings boxed away as far as Chat was concerned.

The following evening, she wandered onto her balcony, searching for her favorite cat, and found a perfect red rose tied with a green ribbon waiting for her on her lounge chair.

The same happened every night after that as well. Always a single red rose in full bloom with a green ribbon tied to it.

On the night before Valentine’s Day, she stepped onto her balcony and found a note next to the rose as well as a small box. She glanced around and hoped to see Chat lurking in the shadows, but nothing stirred for her.

Grabbing the note, she smiled as she found a small cat sticker sealing the envelope. With care, she peeled it back and pulled the note from inside. She gasped at the words written inside.

 

_Marinette,_

_I know you had your hopes set on a date with Adrien Agreste, but I was hoping you’d do me the honor of celebrating Valentine’s Day with me. I have the perfect place picked out and everything is prepared. If you say yes, I’ll meet you on your balcony tomorrow evening as the sun sets._

_Yours always,_

_Chat_

 

“Oh, Kitty, what are you up to?” She reread the note another time before her attention turned to the small box and the rose.

With her gifts firmly gripped in her hands, she descended into her room and set them lovingly on her desk. The rose joined the others she’d gotten from him in a vase, hoping to keep them alive as long as she could. As for the box, she slowly opened the lid and gasped at the necklace she found inside.

The pendant featured a yin and yang design and a cat motif. One side had a black cat with a green eye, much like Chat, and the other featured a white cat with a blue eye, almost matching her famous bluebells. The black chain, she noticed, would work well with the dress she’d finished a few days ago for her big night on Valentine’s.

A smile formed as she realized Chat hadn’t been staying too far from her though she hated he hadn’t actually come inside and spoke to her. She missed him more than she imagined as she put the necklace on, intent on wearing it proudly.

“It’s beautiful, Marinette,” Tikki chirped from young woman’s shoulder. “Chat really likes you, you know?”

“I’m starting to. He asked me out, Tikki. Can you believe it? He’s asking me over Ladybug.”

“Well, you are Ladybug, silly. He just doesn’t know it yet.”

Marinette paused as she realized the possible dilemma she faced. How could she continue keeping her secret from him when he’d most likely reveal himself to her? She wasn’t ready. They weren’t ready. They still had to defeat Hawk Moth and prove Paris safe.

Sensing her Chosen’s turmoil, Tikki did her best to calm Marinette down before urging her to sleep. She promised everything would work out in the end, even if a reveal did happen.

The following evening, she took care with her appearance, making sure her gifted necklace remained seen despite the shawl she planned to use. She applied her makeup with the tips she’d gained from Chat, smiling as she recalled that day with vivid clarity. She’d never known he’d be so great at it, but then, she still didn’t know everything, did she?

A light tap on her skylight announced his arrival a few minutes later.

She ushered Tikki and several cookies into her small matching pouch and proceeded toward her loft, her shoes in her hands. She took a deep breath as she stepped through the small pane and emerged on her balcony.

She wasn’t prepared for his reaction to her appearance. He gazed at her with what could only be the most intense look she’d ever seen on another person. She couldn’t quite tell his thoughts as he remained silent and motionless across from her.

She wasn’t prepared for him, either, it seemed. He looked beyond handsome in his cat suit, which looked a little different than what she remembered. The bell had turned from gold to silver and nestled in the heart of a green bowtie. His black leather shone like the finest silk in the setting sun. Gone were the zippered pockets and his knee-high boots. Instead, the pockets looked ordinary, just like they would on any suit or tuxedo, and his boots had been replaced with dressy ones. She wondered where he planned on taking her in his improved outfit.

He seemed to finally find his voice as he said roughly, “You’re stunning, purrincess.”

A blush rose on her cheeks and threatened to engulf the tips of her ears at the compliment.

“You’re not looking so bad yourself, Kitty.”

He shook himself and held out a hand, saying, “Shall we?”

She nodded and met him at the railing, gasping when he lifted her bridal style and vaulted toward their destination.

When he finally brought them to a stop, she opened her eyes, realizing belatedly she’d closed them. As they moved to take in their surroundings, she exhaled a pent-up breath. “Wow, Kitty, you’ve outdone yourself. What would Ladybug say?”

“I’m hoping she’ll say she loves it.”

Marinette spun at his words, seeing for the first time the truth in his eyes. He knew who she was and he planned on keeping it a secret as long as he needed.

“Oh, you’re a clever kitty.” She reached up and pulled him close for a sweet kiss.

“Milady, I’m your clever kitty as long as you want me.”

“Well, that’s a long time, Chat. You sure you’re up for it?”

“Always, Bug, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic might feel a little rushed and I'll freely admit to it being rushed. I have every intention of coming back to it and lengthening it out. I had to shorten it for Tumblr or it would have gotten to 4k in word count before it ended. When I have more time, I'm definitely coming back and doing today's prompt justice.


	16. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling a little with writer's block, so these next few days won't be super long, but I still hope you enjoy them. Most are light and fluffy.

Today's Prompt: Cuddles + Petting + Nuzzles

 

Oh, what a day it had been! Marinette couldn’t wait to drag herself up to her room and simply fall into bed. All she wanted was to sleep for several hours and forget about the horrible day she’d had thanks to Chloe and Sabrina. They could be downright insufferable on a good day, but today, they’d been beyond impossible as they worked to undermine Marinette every chance they had. No matter what Marinette or her friends tried to do, Chloe came right back with something worse.

First, it’d been the new outfit Marinette had completed the previous evening and worn to school. While Marinette was quite proud of her work and received more than her fair share of compliments, all it’d taken was a few unkind words from Chloe and Sabrina to have Marinette fuming. Not even Adrien’s quick defense of her could help make matters better. In fact, that had made things worse for her.

Chloe had always hated Adrien hanging out with Marinette, Nino, and Alya, but they’d dealt with it for the most part. However, as the day wore on, Chloe made herself a constant shadow on their group time together, insisting on sitting next to Adrien and invading his space despite his clear discomfort. When Marinette had tried to intervene, Chloe had threatened to destroy everything Marinette held dear, including her family’s bakery.

By the time the final bell chimed, and they were free to go home, Marinette felt ready to jump out of her skin or scream until her voice grew hoarse. Instead, she’d settled for racing out of the classroom without a word to her friends. She ignored their calls as she made a mad dash to the bakery and up to her room, slamming her book bag against her desk and climbing onto her bed. She buried her head under her pillow and proceeded to ignore her phone’s constant chimes of missed texts and calls.

She stayed like that until well into the evening, ignoring even her parents’ calls to join them for dinner. She claimed an upset stomach and asked them to eat without her, promising she’d be fine the following morning. Even Tikki couldn’t get her to cheer up enough to snack on one of the cookies in Tikki’s stash.

She didn’t care to move at all and debated ignoring the soft tapping on her skylight, knowing her sweet kitty would understand. It wasn’t the first time she’d denied him though she typically made sure he understood why she didn’t want him around. Knowing how insecure he could be, she turned onto her back and stared into his sad, uncertain eyes. Her heart broke at the sight as she sat up and popped the lock on the window, gesturing for him to join her.

“Hey, princess, I heard you had a rough day.”

She laughed at that without any mirth. At the deepening sadness in his eyes, she said, “I’ll be okay, Kitty. Don’t worry.”

“Would you like me to go?”

She thought about it for a moment before she shook her head. She laid back down on her bed and patted the spot next to her, smiling softly as he quickly did as she asked and stretched out next to her.

“What can I do to make it better?”

“Cuddles would be nice.”

“Okay.”

“I wouldn’t mind some nuzzles, either.”

“Check. Anything else?”

“Your purring helps, too, Kitty.”

“So, petting, too?”

She nodded.

He smiled at her and settled in for at least an hour of his own prescription for lifting her mood. As her fingers wove into his hair and found his favorite spots to start up his purr, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could while nuzzling the space between her neck and shoulder. He worked to hide his smile as he heard her hum of pleasure as he found the right place to get her purring, too.

They continued for most of the evening, only coming to an end when she neared sleep and he needed to return home to recharge his kwami.

“Hey, princess, thank you for defending Adrien today to Chloe. I’m sure he appreciates more than you know.”

“He’s my friend, Chat. I wouldn’t ever leave him in the cold.”

“I know, but I still wanted to thank you.”

She nodded, her eyes drifting closed as she succumbed to the sleep claiming her.

He watched her a few minutes, leaning in close to her ear and whispered, “I love you so much, princess. Someday, you’ll learn who I am and you’ll see how much your presence has affected my world in ways you can only imagine.”

He pressed a kiss on her temple and left with all the stealth he’d gained from his cat-like superpowers, racing across the rooftops towards his home, though his heart remained with the sleeping girl in the room above the bakery he’d come to call his true home.


	17. Day 17

Today's Prompt: Heartbeat

 

Adrien could remember each time his heartbeat had changed in his young life. Each time, he’d faced a different type of reaction from a slowing to a rapid beat that caused an almost similar effect.

The first time had been when he’d gained his first real friend outside his parents. While Chloe has definitely changed over the years of their acquaintance, he never forgot the way his heart had sped up with excitement in learning all he could about his first friend ever.

The second time had been hearing his mother had disappeared. The beating had slowed like everything else as his mind struggled to understand. He still didn’t, and she’d been gone five years by then. Nothing had prepared him for losing her and all he wanted was to see her, to know she hadn’t left him because she couldn’t stand him like his father.

The third time had been meeting Plagg and learning he’d been chosen to become a superhero. The racing of his heart had been far different than what he’d experienced with Chloe. He felt a freedom he’d longed to experience for more years than he cared to count. He learned he could have his freedom and help people at the same time. He couldn’t think of a better win-win situation.

That changed along with his heartbeat when his partner had crashed into him the same day. Ladybug had caused his thrilling heart to slow into a steady rhythm as he came to quickly realize how much she’d change his life by working with her to protect Paris. While he knew she didn’t return his feelings, he didn’t mind as much now as he did back then. She would always hold a special place in his heart, but she’d lost much of his heart when he’d fallen for his princess.

Now, as he sat in her room waiting on her to change into her new dress, he pondered the differences in his experiences and his heartbeat. However, nothing compared to the reaction he’d had when he realized how much Marinette had come to mean to him. His princess had become the most important person in his life and he doubted he could ever give her up unless she told him to. No, she took him in when he needed a new home and didn’t judge him for his love of puns or his dorkiness. She didn’t care that he wasn’t always perfect. No, she loved him because she knew him even if she hadn’t seen him without his mask.

His reverie broke when he heard the click of the door’s latch, turning to face her in her new dress. Seeing her, he knew he’d have to add one more moment to his memory as his heart skipped a few beats. He hadn’t been prepared for what stood in front of him.

She bit her lip as she watched and waited for him to react to her new dress.

When he remained quiet far too long for her taste, she whispered, “So, what do you think? Do you hate it?”

It took him another moment to respond as his mouth had gone completely dry upon seeing her. “No, I don’t hate it. You look beautiful, princess.”

He slowly came to his feet and approached her almost afraid the vision before him would disappear if he moved too fast. His hand crept out and captured hers, spinning her so he could get the full effect before he pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her.

No, his heartbeat would never be the same. Marinette had seen to it with her sweet nature, her determination, and her talent with a needle and thread.

He won’t recall how long they stood there, but he would forever remember the day when he knew he’d be proposing to her when the time came. He couldn’t imagine his world without her in it and knew his heartbeat would cease if he ever lost her.


	18. Day 18

Today's Prompt: Bodyguard

 

“There she is!”

Marinette heard the screams of the enthusiastic reporters and the stampede they were making toward her. She cringed as she knew she’d made a mistake in allowing Chat to announce their involvement to the media. She’d figured a few reporters would be interested in their story, but she hadn’t counted on the sheer number racing toward her.

She had to find someplace to hide until they left her alone and she could sneak into school without being noticed. She hated the thought of this type of publicity and hoped they’d soon tire of trying to gain interviews with her, but her luck wasn’t all that great, she knew. Still, a girl could dream, right?

As the first reporters reached her and began firing off question after question, she did her best to keep her cool even as the questions soon bordered on the inappropriate and personal. As her temper began gearing up, a large man stepped in front of her and gestured for the reporters to leave.

At first glance, she almost thought her father had come outside and rescued her from the mob, but seeing the man’s clothing, she knew it wasn’t her father but someone other good Samaritan.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien asked as he came to her side.

She nodded, relieved to see her friend though also confused since she hadn’t seen his limo pull up to the school. “What are you doing here?”

“I saw the mob surrounding you and asked my bodyguard to help. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, I’m grateful. Thank you.”

Adrien simply smiled down at her as his bodyguard continued to dispense with the crowd surrounding her. He kept his gaze focused on the crowd as did she, watching in wonder as the giant man got them to move away without saying a word.

“He’s good,” she said in wonder.

“Yeah, he is. He’s helped me a lot over the years, you know? If you want, I’m sure I can convince him to guard you as well. At least, until the media dies down anyway.”

Marinette turned to stare at her friend as she pondered his offer, wondering why he’d be so generous to her when she couldn’t even begin to pay him back for such a kindness.

“I couldn’t impose like that. I’m sure I can think of something.”

“You wouldn’t be imposing, Mari. In fact, I’d be honored to help the girlfriend of Chat Noir and my close friend in getting to school without being harassed.”

That’s how she acquired a new bodyguard for the next six months.


	19. Day 19

Today's Prompt: I made a mask to wear out of the suit.

 

Marinette finished up the last of her homework when she heard the soft tap on her window. A quick glance up from her bag proved Chat smiling through the glass with the biggest grin she’d ever seen. She knew she was facing some type of trouble and shuddered to think what he’d gone and done now.

Knowing he’d just keep tapping at her window until she let him in, she took the few steps to her window and unlatched the lock.

“Evening, princess.”

“Hi, Kitty. What are you so happy about?”

“I have something I’ve been dying to show you.”

She stepped back and gave him room to enter, a small smile gracing her lips as she waited for him to make his big reveal.

Knowing Chat, he planned a big flourish before he actually brought out the thing he wanted to show her. As she prepared herself for his theatrics, she found herself frozen in shock as he forgot the theatrics and brought out the small black mask from one of his pockets.

While it wasn’t anything special to look at, she knew he’d done his best and felt her smile grow as she caught the hopeful expression on his face.

“I know I’m not great at this like you are, princess, but it’s not too bad, is it?”

With careful hands, she took the mask he made and held it up for closer inspection. She turned it one way or another before shaking her head, saying, “Not bad at all, Kitty. You’re getting better. It just needs a couple tweaks and it’ll be absolutely perfect. Do you mind?”

He shook his head, moving with her towards her desk where she pulled out some fabric glue and a few other odds and ends. He watched her as she lifted the few places where the fabric hadn’t completely stuck to the plastic mask and applied a drop or two of glue. After that, she fashioned a few sequins around the eye holes to make the eyes pop when wore.

Satisfied, she turned back to him and said, “Tada. What do you think?”

He pulled the mask over his superhero one and walk over to the mirror, dropping his transformation in the process.

Marinette jumped a little at seeing his civilian clothing, immediately recognizing the brand since it belonged to her fashion idol. She wondered if he knew how much he could potentially give away without realizing it.

“It looks amazing, princess. Thank you.”

When he turned back around, she forced a smile to her lips and tried not to show how much his transformation had disturbed her. His hair still had a little Chat-like quality to it, but it settled into a style she felt sure she’d seen on another blond-haired, green-eyed boy. That had to be impossible though because no way were the two guys she liked most the same one. It simply couldn’t be possible.

“You okay, princess?”

“Uh, oh, yeah. Sorry. I just wasn’t prepared for you to drop your transformation.” She tried to hide the blush threatening to spread across her cheeks and up to her ears.

“Oh, I should’ve warned you. I apologize.”

A tense silence fell between them until Marinette heard a small grumble coming from the inside of Chat’s civilian shirt.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, that’s my kwami. He’s what gives me my powers. He’s just wanting some cheese to tide him over.” He pulled out a small wheel of camembert and broke off a wedge for the small cat-like creature.

“What’s his name?”

“I’m right here, you know? You can ask me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. What’s your name?” Marinette held out her hand for the kwami to rest, smiling when he came without too much complaint.

“It’s Plagg. The kid here has been wearing me out, visiting you all the time.”

She looked up at Chat, who’d raised his hand to the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face.

“Well, I appreciate you letting him come see me, Plagg. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She ran her finger behind his ears and worked to hide her smile as the black cat started to purr.

“Yeah, I made the mask so I could wear it while I give Plagg here a chance to recharge and still get time to spend with you. I hope you don’t mind.”

Looking down at the black cat in her hand as he sprawled out in delight, she stifled a giggle as she shook her head. “No, I don’t mind at all. Why don’t you pick a movie while I get Plagg settled somewhere comfy.”

Chat was quick to do as she asked. As he sat at her computer and looked through the small library she had on her hard drive, she went to work, fashioning up a small bed for Plagg to lay on where he could still reach his beloved cheese and stay where Chat could see him.

She’d just finished when Chat came to sit next to her, saying, “If you don’t stop, he’ll never want to leave. Frankly, I couldn’t blame him if he didn’t.”

“You’re both welcome here anytime. You know that, Kitty.”

“I know. Thank you, princess. You’re definitely too sweet to us tomcats.”


	20. Day 20

Today's Prompt: I thought I lost you.

 

“Hey, Chat?” Marinette waved her hand in front of the superhero’s face a few times. She smiled when he finally blinked and came back to the present. Teasing him a little, she said, “I thought I lost you.”

“I’m sorry, princess. I guess I have a lot on my mind.” A small frown formed as he gazed away from her.

She didn’t like when he grew introspective because it usually meant he’d fall into the slump for several hours, sometimes days depending on how bad his thoughts grew. She’d never realized until he’d begun visiting her just how sensitive he could be and how serious her sweet kitty could be.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, it’s nothing.”

“Chat, it’s not nothing if it’s upsetting you.” She stood from her chair and joined him on the floor near her chaise. Taking one of his hands in her own, she interlaced their fingers and gave them a gentle squeeze. “You can talk to me, you know.”

“Thank you, princess. I’ll be fine though. Nothing a good run won’t cure.” He looked over at the mannequin where she’d started sewing her latest design and focused on the detailing he could already see forming. With a quick glance at her concerned face, he decided to change the subject and asked, “So, which of your lucky friends gets this Marinette original?”

Allowing him the subject change, she turned toward the dress she’d started building and admitted softly, “I’m not sure yet. I’m leaning towards keeping it for myself though I doubt I’ll have an occasion any time soon to wear it.”

“I guess dating a superhero isn’t as great as it sounds,” Chat said quietly. The sadness crept back into his voice and his shoulders hunched as he waited for something bad to happen.

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I get to hang out with a great guy, who cares about me as much as I care about him. You’re worth the effort, Kitty. Never doubt that.” She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling when a slight blush dusted his cheeks though it remained partially hidden by his mask.

“It’s still not fair to you though. I can’t take you out in public. We can’t go dancing or see a movie in the theatre, can we?”

“Well, I’m sure we can always work around it.” A glance at his eyes told her he was preparing to go deep into his introspective phase. She couldn’t let that happen. She feared what he’d decide if she allowed him time to think about their relationship and its secretiveness. “Hey, Kitty, talk to me. What’s going on?”

“I wanna take you out and show everyone you chose me. I can’t do that as Chat, but it’s not like I can tell you who I am, either. I can’t risk putting you in danger, Marinette, and I won’t. It’s just not fair for either of us to keep going like this, right? I’m being selfish by keeping you in this relationship.”

She stopped him there, putting her fingers over his lips and staring into his eyes. She tried to convey her deepest desires to him and how none of them included anything more than what they had now.

When he proved too stubborn to see it and tried turning away from her, she spoke up, using more force than she’d originally intended with him. “Chat Noir, I don’t care about any of that. I care about you, only you. If you’re unhappy with us, that’s one thing. But if you’re unhappy about not going out, that’s something we can overcome. Now, do you still want this relationship or not?”

He nodded, more sure of that than anything else.

“Okay, then, we can work on the other things, right? You’re not dating a fashion designer for nothing, you know?”

Sure enough, Marinette did figure out how to make a night out possible for them both, including a costume change to give Chat’s kwami a break for a few hours. They spent the entire night dancing and dining in one of the nicer cafes in town before hitting up a movie at a small theatre, enjoying a tub of popcorn and laughter at the comedy displaying before them.

At the end of the evening, she turned toward him as they settled on top of her balcony and asked, “So, how was that for our first date outside my room, kitty?”

He blushed a little and ducked his head as he admitted, “It was pretty awesome. I feel like an idiot though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, but you made the entire night worth a little stupidity on my part. I’ll never doubt you again, princess.”

She leaned into him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, asking if he’d like to join her for a little bit.

He declined though he wished her a good night and promised to see her the next night. He didn’t disappoint.


	21. Day 21

Today's Prompt: Civilian has a day with Chat Noir.

 

He would never understand how he got into these situations. He should never have agreed to do this, but Ladybug had flashed her bluebell eyes, knowing he’d cave instantly. Cave, he did, too. Now, he was forced to endure the media’s fanfare as the mayor announced one lucky winner to spend a few hours with him. He could only hope Ladybug would keep her promise and make it up to him for enduring this torture on his one day off.

“And the lucky winner is,” the mayor’s voice said, rising over the crowd’s growing excitement. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien stood a little straighter as he searched the crowd for his favorite civilian, disbelieving he could be so lucky. He tried to hide his surprise as he caught sight of her as she neared the stage, ignoring the jealousy of his fans and the appreciative words of men as they watched her move closer to Adrien. A protective surge went through him as some of the men leered at her, wanting to keep her far from them.

“Ah, Mlle Dupain-Cheng, as our lucky winner, you’re getting the royal treatment on your date with Chat Noir here.” The mayor sent the two a wink, causing them both to blush a rosy pink as they avoided each other’s eyes while he continued to speak.

Soon enough, they were ushered to the limo waiting for them and Adrien allowed her to enter first before waving to the crowd and sliding in behind her.

Inside the limo, they glanced at each other and burst into a fit of laughter as the situation finally caught up with them.

“Oh, Princess, I can’t tell you how happy I am you’re the winner.”

“Poor Kitty can’t handle adoring fans, huh?”

“Not really,” he admitted, his smile slipping momentarily. “It’s fine far away, but up close, it’s too much.”

She sought his hand with hers and laced their fingers together. “It makes you uncomfortable. I was only teasing, Chat. I know you don’t care for all the attention, deep down.”

His smile dimmed a little more as he considered how well she knew him, unlike Ladybug. Marinette had taken the time to learn more about him, gotten to know him even with the mask in the way. Ladybug had never done such with him. He had to admit that hurt as he’d always hoped she saw him as more than just a partner called upon when needed.

“Hey, Kitty, are you okay?”

He nodded though he could tell she wasn’t convinced, but she didn’t say anything more about it thankfully.

“So, do you know where we’re going?” she asked after they’d traveled a few blocks.

With a sheepish shrug, he shook his head. “Sadly, I sort of tuned our fair mayor out earlier.”

She giggled at that, saying, “Glad I wasn’t the only one. I guess it’ll be an adventure for us both then, huh?”

“I’m game, purrincess, if you are.”

“Always, Kitty.”

The limo pulled to a stop a short time later, depositing them at one of the hottest new restaurants in town. The hostess met them at the door and ushered them into the private room they’d set up for the occasion. Soon, their pre-chosen appetizers arrived along with their beverages, the server disappearing almost as soon as he appeared.

Adrien relaxed completely as they began talking freely about whatever subject came to mind. He relied on their friendship to carry them through the awkward date they were sharing. Though, he had to admit he liked being on a date with her. She made him feel special. No matter how silly he could be, she accepted him as he was. She never demanded he act a certain way or admonished him if he forgot something. No, he could be himself with her, and he loved it.

“What’s on your mind, Kitty?” She sent him a teasing smile as she bit down on a fry from their shared plate.

He shot her a teasing grin back. At least, he thought it was a teasing grin. “You, purrincess.”

Her cheeks flared pink as she averted his eyes though she never lost her smile. “Hmm, that could go either way for me.”

“Just wishing this was a proper date, is all.”

“With me?” Her finger pointed at her chest as she sought clarification. She couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing at the moment.

“Yes, with you, princess. You’ve made this day bearable. Besides that, I’ve always liked spending time with you. You’re amazing, Marinette. I’d love the chance to show you how much you mean to me.”

“Oh, Kitty, you’re pretty pawsome yourself.” She blushed as she spoke, but she didn’t regret what she said in the least.

“You punned for me! Oh, I’m one happy chat now.” He took her hand in his and brushed a kiss across her knuckles, showing his appreciation. He smiled as he realized how much more she’d come to mean to him with her choice to pun for him. No one did that, not Nino and definitely not Ladybug.

 

Later that night, Adrien dropped her off at the bakery, having ditched the limo to take her on a true adventure with him across Paris.

As he prepared to leave, Marinette stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Chat, would you like to stay a little bit longer? We could play some video games or something.”

He turned back to her and considered his options, smiling as he said, “I can stay.”

He followed her into her room and there, they spent the rest of the evening playing video games and watching a movie. He didn’t leave until the early morning hours, having fallen asleep next to his princess on her chaise.

He’d never regret the day he spent with a civilian. No, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the best civilian to spend time with in Adrien’s mind. He’d have to thank Ladybug for talking him into doing this publicity stunt the next time he saw her. Without it, he’d never have gained an awesome girlfriend. A girlfriend he felt sure he was already half in love.


	22. Day 22

Today's Prompt: Real Marichat (aka Mari and Plagg interactions)

 

“Hey, Bug, where’s the kid’s mask?” Plagg called out as he zipped from the loft bed in Marinette’s room.

“Is he asleep?” Marinette pulled the mask out from the drawer she’d come to call Chat’s in her desk. She held it out to Plagg as he reached her.

“Yeah, he’s pretty wiped.”

She glanced up at Chat’s sleeping form, her heart going out to him. She’d known his home life sucked, but she’d never seen him as worn out as he’d been lately. She couldn’t help but be worried about him.

She stayed put as Plagg took the mask and covered Chat’s face from her view.

Tikki emerged from her hiding spot when Plagg returned.

Marinette motioned them downstairs since her parents had long since gone to bed.

In the small kitchen, she pulled out a small plate and rummaged through the cabinets and fridge, taking out cookies and cheese for the two kwami to enjoy.

“Plagg, I know you can’t say much, but I have to know. Is he in danger at home? Is that why he’s always here?”

The black cat glanced at Tikki and saw the slight shake of her head. He disregarded her advice as he turned to Marinette. In a quiet voice, he said, “Not physically, no, but emotionally, yeah. He’s a broken kitten, Bug, and needs a good home. All he wants is love and freedom.”

“What do you want her to do? It’s not like she can tell him her identity, Plagg,” Tikki whispered-yelled at her counterpart. “She can’t just take him in like a stray.”

“Why not, Tik? You know he’d do far better here than where he is now. You’ve seen his father. He’s a nightmare on a good day.”

Marinette listened to them argue a few more moments before she said, “Enough. Tikki, I appreciate your concern, but I can’t ignore what’s going on with Chat anymore. He’s too important to me.”

“Do what you think is right, Marinette,” Tikki said quietly, knowing she wouldn’t sway the young woman this time. “I’ll go keep an eye on him while you two talk.”

They watched Tikki disappear up the trapdoor before Marinette turned back to Plagg.

“I’d rather Chat tell me his identity, but what else can you tell me?”

“Not much you don’t already know, Bug. He’s a good guy for all his faults, but who am I to judge? He gives me cheese any time I ask and even when I don’t. He hates the stuff, yet he’ll order me an entire box to keep me happy. Not many Chats before him were like that.” Plagg shrugged his tiny shoulders as he munched on one of the cheese danishes she’d gotten him.

“Do you think he’d stay here if I asked? I’d need to talk to my parents, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

Plagg stared at her with the best-deadpanned expression he could, saying, “He already lives here, Bug. All he’s missing is his clothes and some personal items.”

Marinette felt her cheeks redden as she considered the kwami’s words. While she loved Chat dearly, she hadn’t completely considered him living in her home before. She found she liked the idea more as she thought about it. Now, she just needed to convince Chat.

Turning back to Plagg, a sudden thought hit her, forcing her to ask, “What about you? Would you be okay living here?”

“Bug, get him to stay here, and I’ll never ask you for cheese again.”

She somehow doubted that, but she smiled nonetheless. For all his nonchalance, Plagg truly cared about Chat.

“You’ve got a deal.”

With that, she marched up to her room to ensure Chat still slept peacefully, intent on keeping him safe as long as he remained in her care.


	23. Day 23

Today's Prompt: Actual Cat Chat Noir

 

“Here, kitty, kitty! Oh, where did you go, Chat?” Marinette raced through the side streets where she’d seen him flee after the akuma’s spell hit him. She never imagined the akuma could be a young child intent on proving fairy tales were real until Chat had been transformed into a real black cat, a variation to the famous Frog Prince story. She could only hope a true love’s kiss would work this time.

“Chat? Chat? Here, kitty! Come here please,” she yelled as she ran down another street, coming out the other side. As she neared her home, she feared she’d lost him to the vastness of the city.

Tears formed in her eyes.

She’d failed him. Even as she’d dealt with the akuma and cleansed the city, Chat had remained an actual cat. She couldn’t lose him, not when she’d come to realize how much he meant to her.

Her footsteps slowed as she heard a soft, pitiful mewling nearby.

She scanned the street until she found the source of the cries, a sigh breaking free and a smile forming on her lips.

“Oh, Chat, I found you.” She approached cautiously, knowing Chat was most likely confused and frightened. “Hey, Kitty. It seems you’ve gotten yourself into another bind here.”

The pitiful sound came again, followed by pleading green eyes staring up at her.

Disregarding the mist starting around them, she sank to the dampening ground and beckoned him to her.

“It’s going to pour soon. Would you like to come in? It’s nice and warm inside, Kitty. You’ll be safe, I promise.”

She kept her hand steady in front of her as Chat neared her, sniffing her with barely concealed fright in his stance. Her breathing hitched as he inched closer to her, catching onto her scent and its familiarity, and gasped in delight when he jumped into her lap, snuggling as close as he could get.

“That’s a good kitten, Chat.” She lifted him with care and walked inside, straight into her room. She proceeded to dry them both off as she tried to figure her next steps in getting him back to human form.

His green eyes never left her face as she toweled his soft fur with soft hands. A gentle purr rose up, causing her to smile as her kitty could never resist those sweet spots she’d discovered a while ago. One of his paws would reach out to her occasionally as if telling her he’d be fine.

As she finished, she put him on her bed and hurried into her bathroom. She did her best to hold back her tears as she despaired at seeing him stuck. She tried to stifle her sobs as she realized he still tried to comfort her despite his predicament. How truly selfless could that boy be? She just couldn’t fathom his kindness at times.

She changed into her sleepwear and tried to calm herself. She needed to think clearly if she wanted to get Chat back. She could do this. She had no other choice.

A soft mewing came from the other side of the door.

“Oh, Chat, how did you get over here? You could have gotten hurt, Kitty.” She picked him up and nuzzled his soft fur even as he reciprocated in kind, seeking her neck and purring deeper than before.

She moved toward her bed and climbed up the ladder, setting Chat in the corner as she reached the top and crawling the rest of the way. She pulled back her covers and settled under them, getting as comfy as she could in their warmth. Once satisfied, she beckoned him close, pulling Chat into her arms and cuddling him some more.

“All right. If I remember this fairy tale correctly, there are two versions to get the prince back.” She stared at Chat and found his hopeful green eyes never wavering as they regarded her. “Well, I’m not tossing you at a wall, so I guess a kiss has to work, right?”

A soft mew came as agreement.

She smiled at him as she pulled him closer and rubbed their noses together a moment. She wasn’t quite sure she could do this, but she had to try. She just didn’t want him to forget this kiss like he had the one they’d shared during Dark Cupid.

“Whatever happens, Chaton, please know I love you. I really, really love you,” she whispered, her lips meeting his for the first time in almost two years. It wasn’t the same though as she felt the distinct whiskers and fur covering his mouth. She tried to recall how his lips had felt a few years back, but the memory eluded her.

A soft mew greeted her as she opened her eyes and found Chat still a black cat.

“That should have worked. Why didn’t it work?”

Tears gathered in her eyes once again as she cuddled him to her chest, not willing to break contact with him.

They remained locked tight together all night as she refused to let him leave her in his spelled state. She couldn’t lose him and refused to consider the possibility she may never get him back.

The following morning, she woke to a grinning Chat with his familiar green eyes and grin in place. She gasped as she realized they came to her from his human face, not the kitten one of the night before.

“How?”

“Well, it seems, Bugaboo, that my kwami needed his true love, too, to break the spell.” He pulled her into a tight embrace, sensing she wouldn’t mind based on her own tightening grip. “You know, princess, I’m so glad you love me because I love you, too. You have no idea how much. You being Ladybug is a bonus, but never doubt my feelings for you.”

More tears fell from her eyes as happiness swept through her. She lifted her head at one point and met his lips with her own. She’d gotten her kitty back, and she never planned on letting him go.


	24. Day 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a little weird for me since I hadn't heard about this fictitious disease until this month's set of prompts. It's definitely an interesting concept and I can see why it'd work well in anime. 
> 
> So, here's what happens when an akuma infects both Chat and Ladybug with the disease.

Today's Prompt: Hanahaki Disease

 

Adrien had been sick before, but he’d never quite experienced an illness quite this unique before as flower petals flew from his mouth. The hit from the akuma had produced this effect after the anime-enthusiast used his special power to render Adrien useless as Chat. As he tried to get back into battle, more petals came out, forcing him back to a safer location. All the while, he prayed Ladybug could handle the akuma on her own.

He tried watching her, hoping he wouldn’t be needed but preparing for the chance he was. He saw her wind her way expertly through the buildings, steering clear of the akuma’s special attack. He smiled when she landed safely on his back and plucked the infected item from the akuma’s neck. As soon as the white butterfly emerged from her yo-yo, he waited for the cure to fix his predicament.

He frowned when the flower petals continued to come. Worried, he sought the alleyway and transformed into his human form.

“Plagg, what’s going on? Why didn’t her cure fix this?”

The black cat watched for several moments before he finally spoke, “I’m unsure, but you need to fix this fast, kid.”

“How do I fix it? What is it?”

“Hanahaki Disease. It’s fatal if you don’t do something.”

Adrien pulled his cell from his pocket and looked up any information he could find on the disease, frowning as he read the symptoms and treatment.

“How am I supposed to reach Ladybug? I doubt she’s still transformed.”

“Are you sure she’s the one you love, kid? What about your classmate?”

“She’s just a friend, Plagg. A great friend, but she’d never be interested in me.”

Plagg made an indelicate noise at this, glaring at Adrien as if he’d never seen him before. As he zipped into his Chosen’s pocket, he whispered, “You’re too oblivious. I can’t look at you right now.”

Adrien dashed through the streets, nearing the school. He had to stop several times as his symptoms caused more petals to appear, coughing as they left his system.

“Plagg, is there a way you can help ease this?”

The kwami poked his head out and sighed. “I can try, but I’ll need a lot of cheese.”

“Deal. Whatever you can do.” With that, Adrien donned Chat again and leaped over buildings and rushed toward the school, hoping to catch sight of Ladybug before she disappeared on him.

He’d almost made it when he caught sight of another familiar figure racing from the school toward the bakery where she lived.

Changing course, he landed on her balcony seconds later and waited for her to come into her room. He tapped on her skylight when her adorable pigtails came into view. He prayed she wouldn’t hate him for messing up her balcony as a few flower petals escaped despite Plagg’s best efforts. He owed his kwami so much cheese for this.

She unlatched the window a few seconds later, and her eyes grew wide upon seeing his affliction. She opened her mouth to speak, but flower petals fell from her lips before she could stop them.

“Not you, too. Oh, princess, I’m so sorry.” He pulled her onto the balcony and into his arms, wrapping her tight and wishing he could take the disease from her.

“I looked it up, but I’m not sure there’s much hope.” The words sounded broken as she spoke them, wounding him more than he thought possible.

“Don’t say that. We’ll figure out something. Tell me about your unrequited love. Maybe I can help.”

She shook her head against his shoulder. Her words remained muffled as she spoke into his chest. “It won’t. He doesn’t even know I exist beyond a friend.”

“Hey, it can’t be that bad. I’m sure you’re mistaken. Any guy would be proud to call you his girlfriend. I know I would, Mari.”

She lifted her eyes to stare at him in wonder for several moments.

He felt his world slow as her gaze bore into his, seeking something he couldn’t even begin to fathom. He could only hope she wouldn’t be disappointed with what she found in him.

“Thank you, Chat. You’re a good guy, you know that?”

He blushed at her words though a smile lit his face.

“If I wasn’t so hung up on this guy from school, I could easily fall for you. I’m not so sure I’m not falling for you anyway.”

“Mari,” he whispered her name as if she’d made the biggest discovery in the world. He wanted so much to kiss her, but he didn’t have the right. He settled for pulling her close and hugging her tight, wishing he could have that right. “I think I’m falling for you, too.”

She tightened her grip around his waist before she pulled away. A sad smile graced her features as she looked up at him, saying, “It doesn’t really help us though, does it?”

“I guess not.” He turned away from her. He needed to get a grip before he tackled their current problem. With his most teasing grin he could muster, he asked, “So, who’s the guy, princess?”

She sighed as she motioned him inside, showing her wall of Adrien once they both stood on the main floor. “Tada. My biggest non-secret secret.”

He stared at the pictures of himself in wonder. Maybe Plagg had a point about his obliviousness. He’d never believe in a million years Marinette liked him as Adrien. Maybe their plight wasn’t so hopeless after all.

“So, how can the great Chat Noir help me with Adrien Agreste’s heart?”

He turned toward her with a soft smile. “Easy. Close your eyes, princess.”

She did as he asked, jumping a little when a flash of green light leaked through her eyelids. She squeaked when non-leather hands gently pulled her closer to his warmth.

“Open your eyes, princess.”

She hesitated but soon did as he asked. When she saw Adrien standing in front of her, she fought back a squeak as she stared in dawning horror.

“Mari, you okay?” Adrien held her shoulders to steady her, but she shook his hands off and moved away from him. He felt as if she’d slapped him across the face, sensing his imminent rejection. Ignoring the petals falling from his lips more copiously, he moved toward her balcony, intent on leaving.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

When he turned back to her, he wasn’t prepared for her to launch at him, falling backward and hitting her desk with his hip. He groaned from the impact but held her tight, protecting her as he took the final impact of the floor with his back and head.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” She leaned up, straddling his hips and checking him for possible injuries. When her eyes met his, she smiled tremulously and whispered, “I’m not disappointed or upset it’s you, Adrien. I’m just surprised, is all. I almost wished I’d known sooner. I love you, Adrien Chat Noir Agreste.”

He beamed at her as he realized how much lighter his heart felt at her words. The room seemed to brighten even as the petals slowly ebbed away for them both.

“I love you, too, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

She leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

As they broke apart, she whispered, “I guess it’s time I revealed my other secret then.”

With a smile, she called out, “Tikki, spots on.”


	25. Day 25

Today's Prompt: Chat Noir merch

 

Marinette leaned over her latest creation, working on getting the pattern just right with her stitching. She wanted to get it finished before she went to bed that night. As she completed the tiny paw, she couldn’t help the smile that lit up her face as she surveyed her work.

A soft tapping on her window had her glancing up briefly before calling out softly, “It’s open.”

Chat’s head appeared before the rest of him as he gazed down from her skylight. “Do you mind some company, Mari?”

“Not at all, Kitty. I’m almost done with this.” She sent him a smile as he finished his descent into her room and moved toward her.

She felt him settle on the chaise behind her chair though he made no move to bother her. Ever since he’d started visiting her, he knew to remain quiet as she worked, seemingly happy just to be near her. She didn’t know why he’d chosen her, but she’d come to enjoy his visits so she never bothered to ask him to leave her alone.

A few minutes passed before she straightened up with a wide smile. “Done.”

Chat looked up and caught her triumphant smile. He grinned back as he asked, “What has my princess so focused this evening?”

Marinette blushed as she debated showing him, hoping he wouldn’t get the wrong idea. With hesitant hands, she turned her creation so he could see for himself. She found she couldn’t quite meet his eyes as she waited for his judgment.

“Is that a Chat collar?”

She jumped as she realized how close he’d gotten without her hearing him. His hands touched hers as he fingered the fabric.

“Yeah, I decided to create a line of merchandise based on your costume.”

His eyes locked on hers, trying to read something in them.

She didn’t know what he saw but managed to gasp when he asked, “Are there any others?”

She nodded and turned to show him all the other items she’d slowly been making for her online shop for both men and women to enjoy. The small box where everything was kept had a mixture of baton pencil cases, Chat-faced keychains, black boot keychains, and more.

“I’m impurressed. You’re a clever princess, aren’t you, Mari?”

“Ugh, don’t make me regret this decision with your puns, Kitty.” Her rolling eyes and soft smile assured him she wasn’t being completely truthful about her hatred of his puns.

He settled on the edge of her desk and turned toward her with a practiced nonchalance that impressed her more than it should have.

“What brought about this inspiration?”

Her eyes met his for a brief moment as pink coated her cheeks warming them to an uncomfortable level.

When she finally spoke, her words arrowed straight into his heart, causing him to wonder at how amazing she continued to be.

“Well, I saw another Ladybug fashion line going live in a few months, but sadly, nothing mentioned about you. It happens every time, too, and I just got tired of Ladybug getting all the glory when you’re partners, you know? People should enjoy stuff made based on you, too. So, I figured I’d make a line myself.”

“You don’t have to do that. I’m used to people believing I’m a sidekick, Mari. I take the hits and Ladybug saves us all. It's worked for us for a couple years now.” He couldn’t meet her eyes as he spoke, knowing he didn’t really believe what he said. He loved what Marinette wanted to do, but he didn’t how she’d garner much interest with products based on him. He didn’t want her to waste her time on such endeavors when she had so much talent to do great things.

“I don’t accept that. Neither do a lot of my customers, either. I already have several items sold on my website, Chat. You aren’t just a sidekick to me or to any of them. I know Ladybug would feel the same way. In fact, she may just kick your butt for saying such awful things about yourself.” She stood up and invaded his space as her voice grew in anger, her finger jabbing his chest with each point in her argument.

His smile grew genuine as he stared at her vehemence and firm stance on his position within the superhero duo.

“I apologize, princess.” He kissed her hand, having lifted it from his chest. He didn’t release her hand, either, as he whispered, “You are amazing, Mari. You know that? It’s why I adore you. Thank you for always having my back.”

“You’re welcome, Kitty. Now, movie or video game?”

“Lady’s choice.”


	26. Day 26

Today's Prompt: Midnight Serenades

 

Music drifted through her skylight, stirring her from the sweetest dream she’d had in the longest while. The romantic song did little to soothe her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she glanced at the time on her phone, she scowled.

Some people just don’t have any decency, she thought.

Wiggling from the covers, she unlatched the window and shimmied through, years of doing such making it easy for her.

As she glanced around her balcony, she gasped at its transformation. Flowers, more abundant than normal, covered almost every surface of her furniture and balcony floor, including rose petals in varying shades of pink and red. Their scent wafted and enveloped her as she stood on shaky feet, taking her time in surveying the scene before her.

The music, she discovered, played from a small digital player set up on her table. While she didn’t recognize the melody immediately, she couldn’t help the delightful shiver racing down her spine at its implication of two lovers meeting in the middle of the night. The lyrics remained audible though she strained to hear the Italian words, uncomprehending.

Light glowed around her with a small woosh, causing a second gasp to escape her unbidden. As she inspected the nearest set of candles, a smile began to grow. They had been put on a timer, lighting up in perfect synchronicity. Their soft glow illuminated her small sanctuary, giving her ample lighting to search for the culprit she knew lurked in the shadows.

“Oh, Kitty, what are you up to?” Her eyes scanned the balcony with little success in finding her favorite cat.

“What makes you think I’m up to something, princess? Can’t this tomcat spoil someone without being up to something?”

She smirked at the dark shadow lounging above her, his foot dangling near the wifi tower as he gazed down at her. She’d never tell him how much he affected her, but her heart had begun racing at finding him among the shadows. She’d missed him since he’d disappeared a few weeks prior. It seemed he felt the same way as she again took in her decorated surroundings.

“You do realize what time it is, don’t you?”

“What can I say? I’m nocturnal. This seemed like the perfect time to me.” His shoulders shrugged as if he hadn’t a care in the world, but she knew better. Something in his voice told her something wasn’t right, but she knew better than to pry. If he wanted her to know, he’d tell her.

“I missed you, Chat.”

He landed in front of her with a soft thud and pulled her into his arms, his grip almost vice-like as his emotions threatened to overcome him.

“Hey, it’s okay, Kitty. It’s okay.” She rubbed soothing circles on his back until his grip loosened, and he pulled back enough to look down into her face. She offered him a small smile, waiting for him to speak. He didn’t make her wait long.

As a new song began playing, he whispered, “I love you, Marinette. I love you more than you can imagine. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a woman and more. I know you probably don’t feel the same, but I needed to tell you that. I can’t keep it to myself any longer. I hope you don’t hate me, but I do. I love you.”

She hadn’t been expecting that. She’d known he hated leaving Paris and even her a little every time his father dragged him somewhere. She knew her home had become his refuge against his father’s strict standards. She even knew he liked her as a person, spending hours with her. However, she never expected his feelings went so much deeper than friendship. He’d never indicated such to her before, but maybe she misunderstood. It wouldn’t be the first time, she thought wryly.

“I could never hate you, Kitty.” She inched closer to him and rose as high as small stature would allow, beckoning him closer. When he complied, she whispered, “I love you, too.”

“Mari, don’t tease me. My poor heart can’t take it.”

She moved her hands, which had been on his chest for support until they wrapped around his neck. Her fingers sifted through the strands growing at his nape, causing a small purr to start in his chest. She smiled at the sound, liking it more than any romantic song he could play for her.

“I’m not teasing, Kitty.” She pressed her lips against his, kissing him with all the love she had stored for him.

When he kissed her back, she sighed as he lifted her higher to better angle their lips for greater access. They stayed like that until they both needed to come up for air.

“You’re my everything, Marinette.” His words matched the song playing as the English lyrics drifted over them. “Let me be yours. I promise I can give you everything.”

Happy tears formed in her eyes as she shook her head, whispering in a rough voice, “Oh, Chat, you already do.”


	27. Day 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is sin, but I wasn't up for writing any sexy scenes between these two. So, enjoy a hint of sexiness while staying perfectly sweet.

Today's Prompt: Sin(fully Sweet)

 

Curled up in her favorite comforter, Marinette held the mug of hot tea in her hands as she gazed at her beloved city with the sun setting on its horizon. She didn’t think she’d ever get over the sight before her, falling more in love with each evening she spent on her balcony. She knew she didn’t want to get over it. Paris was her home, where she was meant to be. No other city on the planet would hold her heart like this one.

She couldn’t imagine anything making the quiet evening more special than it already was. Nope, she had everything she needed and more beside her. She sipped her tea in satisfaction even as her gaze dropped to the sketchbook in her lap. Yeah, her evening was exactly as she’d pictured it.

“Hello, princess.”

She jumped despite the quiet tone he used, hot tea nearly scalding her fingers.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” He hopped down beside her, pulling her hands with the tea-filled cup toward him. He removed the cup with a quick motion before returning his attention to her hands, inspecting them. He turned them over one at a time, looking for any burns. Satisfied, he let her go and sank down beside her chair.

“I’m fine, Kitty. I just didn’t expect you tonight.”

“Do you want me to go? I don’t want to intrude if you want to be alone.”

When he moved to stand, she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle push. “Sit, Chat. I wouldn’t mind the company.”

For the first time since his arrival, she noticed the small box he’d been holding. She leaned forward and picked it up, noting the non-descript white coloring of the box and the absence of any label.

“What’s this?”

Chat looked up and smiled at seeing the box in her hands. “A surprise for you, princess?”

“Really? What’s the occasion, Kitty?”

“None. I just thought you’d like a present.”

Her brow arched at this, knowing cats tended to bring their favorite people presents. During her research, she’d learned these gifts most often included dead creatures and prayed she wouldn’t find one within. Surely, her cat-like friend wouldn’t be so cruel to her.

As she lifted the lid, she gasped at the delicacies she did find, a warm smile gracing her features. Two dozen chocolate covered strawberries rested on a delicate piece of white tissue. She couldn’t quite believe he’d remembered her favorite foods being strawberries and chocolate.

Turning to gape at him, she barely held back a gasp as he whispered, “Surprise.”

“Oh, you beautiful, sweet Chat.”

“Try one, princess.” He nudged the box closer to her. “I looked at every review I could find. These are supposed to be the best in the world.”

“They must have cost a fortune. You didn’t have to do that for me.” She glanced down at the chocolate-coated strawberries in continued awe. She hadn’t thought he valued their friendship as much as he did. She realized maybe she’d been the one taking it for granted, but no more, she decided. No, she’d find a way to make it up to him.

“Mari, you mean the world to me. I want to spoil you like you’ve spoiled me.”

She reached out to him and ran one hand over his cheek, her fingers tracing the edge of his mask. She sent him a sweet smile as she continued to caress his cheek before slowly moving higher until her fingers entangled in his hair. She sought a few of his favorite spots. Her smile grew as a soft purr emanated from him.

“I’ll eat them, but only if you share them with me. Deal?”

He nodded though he seemed almost catatonic as her hand continued to find the sensitive spots near his cat ears and even his real ones.

She giggled at the picture he made.

With her free hand, she reached inside and pulled out the first strawberry, taking a bite and nearly groaning in pleasure as the chocolate melted on her tongue and the sweet tartness of the fruit soon followed, blending nicely as she chewed.

“Oh, Kitty, you’ve found a treasure here. Try a bite,” she whispered, holding out the half-bitten strawberry for him to taste. She didn’t realize the implications of sharing her food until he took a bite. A blush formed on her cheeks as she watched him chew the strawberry with thoughtful motions.

His eyes opened and the gleam from them unnerved her as she remained trapped in their snare.

“They’re really good. I’ll definitely remember to buy more for us soon.”

Marinette gave him a non-committal hum as she tried to wrap her mind around the new sensations and feelings swirling through her. She couldn’t believe she’d started to have feelings for her partner when she’d always thought him a little too cavalier for her tastes. However, he’d snuck under her radar these past several months, becoming so much more than she ever imagined.

She gasped as she recognized her emotions for what they were. She loved him. Loved him like she’d loved Adrien for years. Well, almost like that but not quite. These feelings felt stronger, more grounded than the ones she felt for her classmate. No, she knew Chat Noir. She trusted him. She talked with him and learned to see the guy behind the mask, even if she didn’t know his name.

“Mari?”

Shaking herself, she smiled. “Sorry. I didn’t realize you’d be bringing such sinfully sweet treats with you tonight, Kitty. I guess I got a little sidetracked by them.”

He didn’t look like he believed her though he didn’t say anything as he reached up for another strawberry. This time he held it out to feed her first, watching intently as her teeth sank into the crisp chocolate shell and soft fruit underneath. His tongue darted out to lick his lips even as his gaze remained fixed on her.

He bolted to his feet and muttered an excuse, bounding away before she could call him back.

She wondered what she’d done wrong as she stared at the box in her lap. Shutting the lid, she decided to call it an early night and moved into her room.

She tossed and turned all night with little relief coming as sunlight poured into her room the next morning. She didn’t get any sort of relief until that evening as Chat landed in front of her once again.

“I shouldn’t have left, but I couldn’t stay.” He paced the small balcony as he gathered his thoughts. It took him several minutes to say anything more. When he did, he blurted, “I want you, Mari. I want to kiss you senseless and hold you all night. I want to explore every inch of you and learn what turns you on. I want so much, but I don’t have that right. We’re friends. We’re not dating, but I can’t help wanting you.”

His gaze found hers, holding her still as his words washed over her. They set her on fire. She wanted to do the same for him. She wanted to know everything about him. She wanted to feel his skin on hers and know what made him happiest. She wanted to hear him purr as loud as he can.

Her silence unnerved him, causing him to fidget and nearly flee her balcony.

Only her hand on his arm stopped him as she finally moved toward him and pulled him into her room.

She led him past her loft bed and down into the main interior of her room, standing as close to him as she could get. Lifting onto her toes, she whispered, “I want that, too. Love me, my sweet Chat.”


	28. Day 28

Today's Prompt: Hostage Situation

 

Boiling rage shot through her veins as she sat on the disgusting, rotting floor of an abandoned warehouse. In a shady part of town, Marinette tugged at the bindings that kept her arms secured behind her back. Her legs stretched out before her, constricted by the tight wrapping of duct tape at her knees and ankles. Even as she fought the different ties, she strained to hear the men arguing on the other side, hoping to gain some information.

As much as she’d gathered so far, they hadn’t a clue she was Ladybug, but they knew of her involvement with Chat Noir. What they hoped to gain from that knowledge she hadn’t quite gotten from them. She had no plans on staying to find out either. She needed an escape plan and needed it fast.

“Tikki, can you hear me?” She whispered.

The little kwami emerged from the small purse still strapped around Marinette’s body and offered a determined smile as she nodded.

“Do you think you can help me untie these?”

“Definitely. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know yet, but I can’t stay like this.”

Tikki zipped up and quickly undid the bindings around Marinette’s wrists and legs before she zipped back into the small purse. The less she was seen, the better in her opinion.

Marinette sat on the floor for several seconds, rubbing her wrists to return some feeling to them. Her legs didn’t seem damaged as she soon moved to a crouched position. She needed to consider her path of escape before she alerted her captors to her sudden release.

“Look, we get the girl to cry to her boyfriend. He gives us his Miraculous. We take it to Hawk Moth. Then, we tackle Ladybug. How hard is that to understand?”

“You think he’ll just give us his Miraculous for the girl? Seems too easy.”

“That’s why the plan’s brilliant. We all know Chat Noir is the lesser of the two heroes. He’s easier prey compared to the Bug.”

“I don’t know. This seems too risky.”

Marinette felt her anger rise once again as she listened to them. She knew better than to believe them, and she hated them at that moment. Not because they’d taken her to bribe Chat, but because they had so little faith in the cat superhero. She felt her stomach churned as she fought back the urge to charge at them, giving them a piece of her mind.

A comforting hand on her hip reminded her she had other problems to consider more than Chat’s honor. She needed to find a way out before Chat could try to mount a rescue mission. She knew her partner and boyfriend. He wouldn’t stop until he got her back safe, including the possibility of renouncing his Miraculous if that’s what it took. She couldn’t let that happen.

“Come on. Let’s get the girl. It’s almost time to make our move.”

Footsteps echoed off the walls, alerting Marinette to her tenuous position and her closing window.

“Tikki, spots on,” she whispered, feeling her transformation wash over her a second later.

“Where’d she go?”

The men looked around the room, bewildered as they found the torn tape from her earlier bindings, but they couldn’t find her.

She hid her smirk as she balanced above them in a corner, praying the beam her yo-yo wrapped around would hold a little longer. She wanted them in the right spot before she made her move. Her plan hinged on the element of surprise.

“Look, she couldn’t have gone far.”

They moved toward the doorway, but they never made it.

Marinette swung from her perch and knocked them off their feet. Using her momentum, she quickly wrapped them up in her yo-yo string and stood over them.

In a commanding tone, she asked, “Who hired you?”

Neither said a word. They simply glared at her as they waited for her next move.

“Was it Hawk Moth? Did he hire you?”

Neither moved a muscle. They only glared harder.

“Have it your way. I’ll let my partner deal with you. After all, you only stole his girlfriend. It’s not like he’s a possessive cat or anything. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” She took a step away from them, intent on leaving them to their fate.

“Wait.”

“Shut it.”

“No! Have you seen Chat Noir’s claws?” The man turned to Ladybug and whimpered. “Please, I’ll tell you everything.”

She quirked her brow at him and listened as he spilled their entire plan to kidnap Chat’s girlfriend, hold her for a ransom, take his Miraculous, and return his girlfriend to him unharmed. They then wanted to take the Miraculous to Hawk Moth despite not having the slightest clue who he was before they went after her. While they admitted they hadn’t quite figured her out, they knew they could eventually get her Miraculous, causing her brow to quirk more. She couldn’t quite believe the confidence these two shared as they finished their story.

“We just want Paris back to the old days, you know? We miss the days when Paris was owned by regular criminals, not ones infused with superpowers.”

She’d heard enough as she pulled her yo-yo tighter, needing to make a few calls. The first went to the police, letting them know she’d apprehended so would-be kidnappers and could use some assistance. The next went to Chat’s, leaving him a message since he didn’t answer nor did she expect him to.

When she heard the sirens, she waited until the officers had the men in hand before disappearing into another room and transforming back into Marinette. She cried out for their help and soon found herself bundled under several blankets. Lieutenant Raincomprix escorted her to a waiting ambulance, which had been called after learning she’d been the hostage.

“Mari? Mari?” Chat’s voice rang out over the crowd.

She looked up with a soft smile for him even as he dashed toward her, falling to his knees when he reached her side. When he didn’t immediately touch her, she ran her fingers through his hair as she whispered, “I’m fine, Kitty. Just a few bruises.”

Tears sprang to his eyes as he considered how close he’d been to possibly losing her. He couldn’t lose her. It would kill him, he knew.

Without a word to the paramedics, he picked her up and carried her princess-style through the crowd. When they were well away from the crowd, he pulled out his baton and vaulted onto the nearest rooftop, not stopping until they reached her balcony. He continued to hold her, not saying a word for almost ten minutes.

“Kitty, please say something.”

“I can’t.” The words tore out of him. The dam he’d built earlier burst. Tears and convulsions ripped through him as he cradled her in his arms. “I can’t, Mari. I can’t.”

“I know. Oh, Kitty, I know. You won’t. I promise you won’t.”

She held him for over an hour until his shaking stopped and his tears slowed. She continued to hold him, her hands running through his hair until he fell asleep, still holding her as tightly as he could. She sensed his fear even as he slept, but she didn’t mind as she knew she belonged right beside him forever and always.


	29. Day 29

Today's Prompt: Contrary to most popular beliefs, I’m actually a dog person.

 

“You know, princess, I’ve always wanted a pet.” Chat played with the soft plushie Marinette had finished making for Manon. “My father never cared for animals. Too messy, I guess.”

“I know that one. Living above a bakery meant no pets for me, either. I always dreamed of having a hamster. They’re so cute and small.” She shot him a smile as she worked on the stitching for a doll to go with the plushie Chat still held. “What about you, Kitty?”

He chuckled as he looked at her, a teasing glint in his eyes. “I’ve always wanted a puppy.”

She stared at him, unsure if he was teasing her or being absolutely serious.

He saw her indecision and decided to play nice, saying, “You know contrary to what many believe about me, I’m actually like dogs more than cats.”

Her mouth dropped open as she tried to wrap her mind around this new information. Never had she imagined her secret partner and boyfriend would be a dog person. He always seemed so comfortable around cats and even took the time to befriend strays whenever one ventured near. She’d never seen him do such with any dogs, but then, most growled whenever her cat-like partner walked by.

“You don’t believe me, huh, princess?”

“I’ll admit it’s not what I imagined. So, dogs, huh? Why?”

“They’re loyal.”

_So are cats._

“They don’t judge.”

_Okay, so that’s probably aimed at Plagg._

“They’re sweeter in general.”

_Well, that’s arguable._

“You can teach them tricks.”

_Cats can, too._

Everything else he listed, she had a reasonable comeback though she never voiced it.

When he finally ran out of admirable qualities dogs possessed over cats, she sent him a small smile. “You may be a dog person, Kitty, but I’ll always have a soft spot for a certain black cat.”


	30. Day 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this will only contain a snippet because Chloe at the last minute gave me an idea on how to draw this one out into a full-fledged story. So, for now, I hope you enjoy this small piece of a future story.

Today's Prompt: Mari!Burglar and Chat!Vigilante

 

Chat had been hunting down the latest culprit behind a string of burglaries for the past few weeks. Each time he feels like he’s getting so close, the culprit makes a move he didn’t quite anticipate. To say he was frustrated would be the greatest understatement. He was flat out determined to bring this burglar in and face the crimes he’s been committing against a community that didn’t deserve their privacy invaded.

He’d gone to the police numerous times on the community’s behalf, hoping for better results. Each time, however, he left beyond disappointed. The police couldn’t be bothered since the crimes were taking place in less affluent locations. He seethed at this information, wondering what made people like his father worth so much more than those that worked hard to put food on their table each night.

No, he’d bring this person in and he’d make sure that person paid for hurting these people. They deserved the same protections as the elite in town, and by God, he’d make sure they got it one way or another.

One patrol had him chasing a small, shadowy figure through the same neighborhood where the burglar had been striking. He chased the culprit through dark alleyways, grateful he had his night vision as he barely dodged a trashcan tossed across the ground.  

Vaulting over a small fence, he finally cornered the suspect. With a soft smirk on his face, he said, “That’s far enough. Show yourself. I promise I’ll be lenient.”

“I highly doubt that, Chaton.”

That voice hit him square in the chest, sending him almost to his knees.

It couldn’t be her. No, he’d know if it was her.

The evidence suggested otherwise as he moved closer through sheer force of will. When he tugged the hoodie from the woman’s face, he gasped.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Marinette?”


	31. Day 31

Today's Prompt: Reincarnation

 

“Hey, Mari, have you ever wondered what happens after we die?” Chat asked as he gazed out her skylight.

She glanced up from her sewing project as she pondered what brought on this discussion. She didn’t know much about his personal life despite their dating status, but she worried about him sometimes, especially when he became philosophical.

“Not really. What’s going on, Kitty?”

He didn’t say anything as he continued to stare outside. His hands twitching on his stomach were the only indication something was truly wrong.

Putting down her project, she climbed up to her loft and crawled until she could wrap her arms around him. She ran her fingers of one hand through his hair as her other grabbed onto his hands, stilling their nervous habit. She remained there, silent, knowing he’d talk when he was ready.

“When my mom disappeared, I thought maybe she was still alive. Now, I’m not so sure. I guess I’d just like to know she’s in a better place, you know?” He’d closed his eyes as he spoke, not daring to look into hers and see the pity he felt sure would be there for him. He didn’t want or need it.

“Maybe she’s not completely gone. Maybe she’ll come back, just in another form. There’s always the possibility of reincarnation, Chaton.”

He hummed his answer.

“What would you come back as if it exists?”

“Oh,” she paused as she considered her answer. “I’ve recently found a soft spot for ladybugs and black cats. They’ve both proven pretty helpful to those in need. Not to mention, a certain black cat has become very special to me.”

“You’d like great as either, princess. Though, I think you’d look spectacular in red and black. The colors would suit you well.”

“You think so?” She smiled, knowing her secret remained safe no matter how close he kept creeping towards it.

“I know so.”

“Well, thank you. What about you? What would you like to be reincarnated into?”

He remained quiet for several beats before he said, “Your soulmate.”

A blush crept up her cheeks. “I’m serious, Kitty.”

“So am I.” He sat up and turned toward her, taking her hands in his. “I’d want to be with you in whatever form I can be. You’re the one, Marinette. I know it.”

“Chat, I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s okay. I know you have big dreams. I do, too, but I want to share them with you. I want to see yours come true while making mine happen, too. It’d be the same if you were an actual ladybug or cat. I’d want to be near you always.”

“Oh, Kitty, I love you, too.” She leaned in close and touched his lips with her own, sealing a silent promise she made. She wouldn’t ever consider being reincarnated if she couldn’t have her special cat by her side. They may have some things to consider and work through, but she knew, as he did, that she wanted him beside her always.


	32. Announcement: Story Expansions for Prompts

This is a list of Marichat May prompts. Those with bullets will be expanded or combined into a greater story. I'll do my best to update as they become available. For now, enjoy the prompts and be sure to keep your eyes peeled for these new great stories.

 

Day 1: You’re injured. Please stay the night. Please.

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be combined with Adrien Appreciation Day 6 (Family)
  * Will be called Please Stay.



Day 2: Can I Pick, Princess?

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Completed: Title matches



Day 3: Adopted Cat

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be combined with Day 19, Day 22, and Day 25.
  * Will be called Chat Gets Adopted.



Day 4: Croissant Murder

Day 5: Yarning for You

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Title will match prompt.



Day 6: You carried me bridal-style once during an akuma attack and now Paris ships us together.

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be combined with Day 18 and Day 28.
  * Will be called Kidnapping Marinette.



Day 7: Mari Saves Chat

Day 8: Kitty Kisses

Day 9: Belt Tail

Day 10: Catnip

Day 11: Are you doodling Chat Noir?

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Title will match prompt.



Day 12: Touch Starved

Day 13: Nightmares

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Title will match prompt.



Day 14: I told you it was a bad idea to do that.

Day 15: Ridiculous Romantic Gestures

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be called Chat’s Ridiculous Romantic Gestures.



Day 16: Cuddles + Petting + Nuzzles

Day 17: Heartbeat

Day 18: Bodyguard

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be combined with Day 6 and Day 28.
  * Will be called Kidnapping Marinette.



Day 19: I made a mask to wear out of the suit.

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be combined with Day 3, Day 22, and Day 25.
  * Will be called Chat Gets Adopted.



Day 20: I thought I lost you.

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Title will match prompt.



Day 21: Civilian has a day with Chat Noir.

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be called Win a Date with Chat.



Day 22: Real Marichat aka Plagg and Mari interactions

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be combined with Day 3, Day 19, and Day 25.
  * Will be called Chat Gets Adopted.



Day 23: Actual Cat Chat Noir

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be called The Chat Prince.



Day 24: Hanahaki Disease

Day 25: Chat Noir merch

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be combined with Day 3, Day 19, and Day 22.
  * Will be called Chat Gets Adopted.



Day 26: Midnight Serenades

  * Will see an expansion.



Day 27: Sin

Day 28: Hostage Situation

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be combined with Day 6 and Day 18.
  * Will be called Kidnapping Marinette.



Day 29: Contrary to popular beliefs, I’m actually a dog person.

Day 30: Mari!Burglar and Chat!Vigilante

  * Will see an expansion.
  * Will be called The Chat Noir Files.



Day 31: Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
